Long Time No See
by dubb1
Summary: Dipper hasn't been back to Gravity Falls in years but now he's coming back with some new skills he's learned, which he'll need to protect a certain Blonde From her Family... (lemons later)
1. While You Were Gone

"Another summer day another summer dollar." Said Pacifica northwest as she turned off her alarm clock

Rising from her bed looking around her room she immediately went to the bathroom to get ready for work

"You are one sexy Girl…"

Taking a moment Pacifica briefly posed multiple times showing off her thick hourglass figure, perking out her large size breasts right down to her heart shaped nipples before moving down her thick & curvy figure briefly imagining herself as a 12yr old again seeing how much she's changed.

It had been 4 years after they lost their mansion moving into a nice but smaller house her parent still try to maintain their pompous attitude while she embrace her new life. Becoming close friends with the very people she once looked down, going as far as getting a job at Greasy's Diner as a waitress.

"Have to hurry I've got the morning shift."

After a shower & getting dressed for worked she rushed out the door to get to the diner in time. Arriving Pacifica saw that the others were there too Candy, Grenda & Lazy Susan. Both girls worked there with Pacifica, Grenda was the diner's cook while LS was the shopkeeper now & it was candy & Pacifica wade tables. Both girls grew into beautiful women themselves Grenda developed a feminine curve while candy was also curvy but slender.

"hey guys…" said Pacifica

"What up Paz" replied the girls,

"Ok girls we've got an hour to get this place ready for the breakfast rush."

Everyone nodded ready to get to work within an hour the place was ready to go no sooner than LS flipped the sign to open did people started coming in a few moment the place was filled. Pacifica was making multiple pots of coffee while taking order on the floor along with candy while LS was working the counter, passing the order Grenda in the kitchen.

"Every morning this place I a mad house…But I Love" thought pacifica.

"This place really got popular after you kids started working hear." Said LS

Thinking back to years ago when they were 15 they all applied for summer jobs, although they were to young there LS let them work, which became a smart move as the place became really popular.

"Food coming out…" yelled Grenda

Candy & Pacifica began serving the orders to the customers while LS was serving the coffee all while they still were taking in orders. The morning shift went like clockwork until noon when things eased up.

"Good to finally get a break." Said candy

"Yeah I got a message from Mabel last night." Said grenda

"I got it too what about you paz…"

"Sorry my parents took my phone they say I'm running up the phone bill."

"But you use a pre-paid…"

"Thank you."

"Well Mabel said she's coming tomorrow morning & she's bringing someone special…" said Grenda

"That's nice who she bringing her boyfriend…" joked Pacifica as she poured a customer her coffee

"No her brother…" teased candy

Pacifica nearly dropped the pot upon hearing that dipper was coming back to gravity falls, no had seen him in person for years. Every year since that summer Mabel would come back, dipper however won a contest for a spot on the West Coast Tech summer study program. Although he wasn't going to take it at first wanting to come back to gravity falls for the summer, his friends & family encouraged him to go since then he's been studying at one of their branch universities around the world. Although he's kept in contacted with everyone during the summers even sending gifts to his friends & family.

"The summer before last he sent us a bunch of cool stuff from Russia." Said candy

"Sometime I see soos riding that unicycle." joked grenda

"Last year didn't he study in Asia…" asked LS

"He did & he sent Pacifica a very special gift…"

"I told you guys it's not like that we're just friends…"

"Sure you are" teased Grenda

"C'mon dearie what he send you?" asked LS

Blushing Pacifica reached in through the top of her uniform pulling out a jade heart necklace.

"Just friends right." Teased LS

"Not you too."

"I can't wait to see him & see how he's grown, I only remember as that cute little boy from that summer." Said LS

The others stopped to think none of them knows what dipper look like now the last picture of him they saw was the one Mabel brought with her during her second summer & not much changed.

"Well I say we all go greet them the diner's closed tomorrow anyway…"

All girls agreed to meet tomorrow to greet the pines twins, after her shift was over Pacifica wandered around town thinking about dipper, she didn't want to admit it to the others but she did have a crush on him. Ever since that summer she developed a crush on him despite being one of the ones encouraging him to take the study program, in secret she wished he didn't. Looking down at her neckless she smile every time she looked at it she kept it a secret because she didn't want her parent to know.

"Knowing them they'll take it & ether throw it away because I'm accepting gifts from a commoner or sell it."

After an hour Pacifica returned home to see her parents with angry look on their faces which she didn't care in the least.

"Young lady where have you been?" said Preston

"My job…"

"Right that's why you're in those peasant robes." Said her mother

"Well it's been a long day so I'll just upstairs &…"

"Not so fast young lady have you forgotten."

"What?"

"We are having more guest to night."

"Oh right more investors."

Over the years the northwests have tried many time to regain their fortune inviting potential investors to their home for dinner, however due to their sneaky under handed way coming to light no one yet has signed on.

"So who is this guy?"

"He a sale man his company is an off the book business." Said her mother

"Oh really how off the books."

"He sales a certain type of plant called Cannabis & other narcotics"

Taking a few moment Pacifica began to piece together what they told her in a second her eyes widen with shock upon realizing who this guest is.

"A drug lord you're actually inviting a guy who sell death to our home."

"Mind your manners this man is a respectable businessman." Argued her mother

"He's the leader of a drug cartel…has this family sunken that low to take money from a drug lord."

"We would still be living in our mansion if those Pines hadn't caused us to lose our fortune."

"How was even that their fault if I recall mom, you & dad put our money in weirdness bonds?"

"That is enough young lady you will go upstairs & prepare for guest & his son." Ordered Preston

Angry & disgusted she did what was told, however she swore that her parent were not going to get away with this. Now dressed in her seafoam green dress at the dinner table just to spite her mother, with her mom on her left, her dad at the head & the guest sitting across from her & her mother. The drug lord's name was Alejandro James or Boss he looked a few years older than Preston, he like a very large and rotund man wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow bow tie. He has gray eyes, a white mustache and white hair with a black cross-bone design in the center. His son JR is a tall young man with bright green eyes and spiky blond hair, he seemed very athletic due to being very muscular & handsome.

"These guys are nothing but trouble." She thought

Pacifica was getting a strong negative vibe from both of them but the son felt like he was giving off an even worse vibe, throughout the whole dinner he kept looking at her like he was looking through her dress at her body disgusting her.

"So northwest I like to hear more about your proposition."

"When will this dinner be over…" she thought

Finally the dinner was over the two men were leaving, much to her relief as they left AJ spoke.

"Well northwest your business plan seems solid but I think I'll be staying in town for some time before I make my decision."

"I hope to see more of you Ms. Northwest." Said Jr

After they left Pacifica shivered with disgust but relief that they are gone for the night.

"Well done Pacifica I knew you could behave like a north…"

"Save it hand it over now."

With a sigh Preston gave back Pacifica's phone as she stormed off she looked down at her parents.

"For the record this phone is a pre-paid the minutes on it I pay for it myself you know with my legit job." She said walking off

"That girl might just ruin this for us…"

"Or she might be the key."

"What are you getting at woman?"

"I saw how his son was infatuated with her maybe if we fan the flames a little."

"That brilliant darling then he'll want to invest if our children are together,"

In her room Pacifica looked through her phone finally seeing the message that Mabel sent telling them that they would arrive at nine.

Deciding to get to bed fast she threw on her nightie jumping into bed, thinking about seeing dipper. Tossing & turning Pacifica was having a hard time sleeping, suddenly her eyes flung open & she herself standing in a room that was all black.

"Where the heck am I & why am I NAKED!?"

To her shock Pacifica was completely nude trying to figure out what was going on a trail of light suddenly turned on, no other option she began to follow the lights until it led to a lighted platform at the center of it was none other than a 12yr old dipper.

"Dipper!?"

Forgetting that she was still naked she ran to the platform coming the center behind him.

"I'm so happy to see you I've missed you so…Dipper?"

Not getting any response she turned him around to see his face but to her horror & shock she saw JR's. Backing away her arms wrapped around her chest he transformed fully into himself advancing on her with a sinister look on his face.

"C'mon babe let me pleasure that sexy body of yours."

"Stay away from me you perv."

Trying to get way she ran to the edge of the platform to find that the trail was gone with him still getting closer.

"Nowhere to run I suggest you spread them."

Scared Pacifica backed away losing her balance she fell off the edge into the dark screaming. Suddenly Pacifica jerked herself up sitting in her bead sweating hard realizing that she was in her room & what happened was a dream.

"What a nightmare…"

Suddenly her phone rang making her jump, answering it was candy on the other line, asking where she was.

"Paz it almost 9."

"WHAT!?"

Looking at her clock seeing it was 30 min to, she raced to the bathroom to get ready in 20 min she was ready to go settling on her usual outfit she rushed out to meet up with the others.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late."

"No problem the bus it a little late too." Said Wendy

Standing at the stop were not just candy & Grenda but Wendy, Soos & the Stan twins, Wendy hadn't changed that much except her bust was a little bigger. Soos & the Stans still look the same.

"Dudes look the bus I coming."

Everyone tensed up with excitement as the bus pulled up, no sooner than the doors opened waddles jumped out onto Stan licking him while everyone else laughed.

"No bad waddles." Said Mabel stepping down

Mabel hadn't change that much since last year her figure was in between candy & Pacifica's.

"Hey guys it's great to be back," she said with her usual happy tone

"Uh Mabel do you mind these…bags" said a voice

"Oh right reintroducing my brother Mason "Dipper" Pines

With a groan dipper began walking off the bus & into everyone sight everyone let out a gasp upon see him

"Hey guys long time no see."

"Dude is that you?

End of ch 1


	2. Welcome Back Dipper

Everyone had a mental picture on how dipper looked, now seeing him in person everyone realized how off they were. Dipper was hot they could see that even through his clothes it could be see that despite his lean appearance he had muscle his hair was trimmed back a little allowing his birthmark to be seen.

"Uh guys?" asked dipper

Suddenly everyone but Pacifica swarmed on him hugging him, soos was crying tears of joy seeing that he's back.

"Dude I'm so happy you're back I've missed you…

"I've missed you guys too."

Turning to Wendy with a smile she said to him with a smile of her own before telling him.

"I believe this is yours." She said handing him back his pine tree cap while he handed back her hat.

Pacifica smile watching everyone welcoming him back she wanted to hug him too but wanted the people who saw him off to see him first. Originally she was going to see them off too but her parents made her stay so they can get things ready to move into their new home. As everyone moved back releasing dipper, he finally noticed Pacifica at first not recognizing her but her hair & clothes made him realize.

"Pacifica…"

"Hey dork been a while you look great." She said blushing

"Thanks you too."

"I'll say she does your defiantly wider than you were last year, I can it in your hips & thighs & you defiantly got more junk in your trunk…look like that protein diet shake you were on worked out" She teased

"Mabel." Dipper said

"Its fine…he said I look great." She thought blushing

"Look why don't we all head to the shack I'm sure dipper has some stories." Said ford

Everyone agreed & headed back to the shack as they walked back dipper was focused on Pacifica he was amazed at how much she had she how sexy she had become, unknown to him she was thinking the same thing. Even though his checking her out was discreet Mabel knew him long to know when he's attracted to someone.

"I see a match just needing to be made."

Once as the shack dipper was amazed at how much it changed it was defiantly bigger he could see rooms were added on to it.

"Wow the shack looks great…"

"Yup the old place had a makeover while you were gone kid." Said as he tapped on the side.

Suddenly the S fell of changing the name to mystery hack much to Stan's annoyance but everyone's amusement

"The more thing change the more they stay the same." Said dipper

Once inside dipper was greeted by melody & Abuela, telling everyone that he'd be back down in a little while. As everyone talked some of the girls splintered of into their own conversation group, Mabel still gushing over Pacifica's figure.

"Wow I just can't get how great you look…."

"Thanks I owe it to grenda's protein shakes."

"See I said it make you bigger & all the right place, my family recipes never fail." She said happily

"Just between us girls what kind of underwear can you wear now?"

"That's a little personal…but if you must know thongs…everything else I tried wearing turns in to them anyway..." she said blushing

"Bet dipper would find that sexy…"

"Don't you dare tell him?"

The other chuckled at her embarrassment, then suddenly dipper came back down stairs now dressed in his orange shirt, navy blue vest & jeans the same color as his old shorts with a long duffel bag.

"Now I feel like I'm back." He said fixing his hat

"Hey dude what's in the duffel bag?" Asked soos

"Something really cool..."

Reaching into his bag he pulled out a strange looking katana, the others were amazed wondering how dipper got such a weapon as they watched him wrap the strap around him.

"Everyone this is Gunshin: the god of war."

"Where you get that funky sword?" asked Wendy

"I'll tell you but first soos, Stan & ford can you guys help me set up targets, outside."

Within minutes multiple targets were set up for dipper, while everyone stood back watching as he unsheathe his sword.

"You guy ready?"

"Yeah" said everyone

Closing his eyes focusing the blade on the sword began to glow suddenly then dipper disappeared shocking everyone before reappearing in front of two of the targets slashing them before leaping back, the moment he landed the two targets burst into blue flames.

"Sweet lord!" Yelled both Stan & ford

"DUDE! Yelled soos

"If you like that you'll love this…"

Leaping into the air dipper swung his sword unleashing a crescent shape flame that flew down taking out a couple more target as he landed.

"Mother of mother." Said grenda

"Next check this out." Said dipper

Sticking his sword straight out he began rotating his arm in a clockwise fashion leaving a floating flame at the 12, 3, 6 & 9 position taking his stance the flames began spinning in a clockwise rotation until they became a wheel of fire. Thrusting his sword through the opening unleashed a powerful blast that took out the rest of targets.

With all the targets down dipper spun his sword by the hilt before returning it to its sheathe causing the blue flames left over from his demonstration to disappear leaving the area fine & unburned.

"Well what do you guys think."

No one spoke everyone spoke they were all in a state of shock at what they just saw, making dipper feel that he may have gone overboard.

"Dipper where did you get that sword?" asked ford

"I wrote all down in my journal…"

"Journal?"

Leading everyone back inside dipper reached into his bag bringing out a journal that looked just like ford's but was blue with a pine tree symbol.

"The summers I was away you wouldn't believe the weird things I've see…"

"Amazing I have to read this."

"No need I'll tell you guys everything."

As everyone sat down listening to his stories ford was following through dipper's journals, amazed at how detailed it was. Dipper then began talk about what happened when he was in London how he stumbled upon & took down a cult ran by vampires how they were kidnapping humans to continuously draining their blood & keeping them a like with a machine. He then talked about dealing with ghosts in Russia & actually fighting a ghost bears.

"Dude you've seen a lot of action but how did you got the sword?" said Wendy

"Yeah dude tell us that," asked soos

"Okay it all started last summer."

Dipper began to explain how while he was in Asia he was staying at a temple that the head of the study program brought him to.

"At first everything was normal I honestly thought it was going to be my first normal summer in year…then"

Dipper goes on to explain that one night he was asleep he heard a voice calling to him from outside his room.

"I don't know why I followed it but I had to."

Following the voice dipper was led down to the lower levels of the temples into a huge room.

"Suddenly the ground below me started to shake then the floor in front opened up revealing the top part of a dragon's head."

Explaining to them how he tried to escape but the door he entered was gone then is shot fire all over him consuming him.

"The next thing I knew waking up I was standing in space right above the earth holding gunshin."

Suddenly as dipper looked around the master of the temple appeared explaining everything that happened.

"He said that thing that "attacked" me was the Spirit Forge is a mystical hearth that grants mystical weapons to whomever is worthy, he said it sensed my worthiness & brought me to it to test me."

"Cool story right Mabel." Asked candy & grenda

"I heard it before."

"Anyway the old man explained how gunshin is the last of the Fangs of the Dragon as the others were destroyed."

"Well what happened next." Said ford

Dipper began to explain that he was now bound to gunshin & how he now commands the flame of the Dragon King & that he need to be trained to control it.

"So you trusted this guy." Asked Stan

"Kind of had no choice…I had no control over this." He said creating a flame in his hand

Dipper told them about the intense training to master gunshin & his new powers under the teaching of the master.

"it felt like I was there for years but once my training was done I was consumed by gunshin's flames again this time I woke up in a hotel room…with barley a day passed by"

"You must have been in a Time Dilation room." Said ford

"A what?" Asked Wendy

"He means a void outside the normal flow of time & space in which time flows at a slower & faster rate than the normal flow for example a day here could be equal to a year in there." Explained soos

Everyone looked shocked at what soos said before turning to ford who was also shocked & could only say.

"He's right."

"Anime dudes never lets me down…"

"The weirdest part is that when I went back to the temple it was gone, & when I asked the administrator he claimed he knew nothing of what I was talking about."

"Listen dipper if it's not too much trouble I like to study your journal & gunshin."

"Sure no problem." Handing him gunshin before watching him go to his lab

As the others continued their conversation Mabel pulled Pacifica aside to talk to her about something.

"Look I need you to take dipper out of the house for a few hours."

"Why"

"I called Stan & ford ahead of time & them asked to get some party supplies so that we can have a party for him…I need you to get him out of the house until later this afternoon so the rest of us can set up plus ordered a cake from the bakery that should be here in a few minutes I don't want him to see."

"Why me…?"

"Because I asked Wendy & the others already to help set up I just need you to distract him, I'm sure you can think of a few ways to keep a guy like him busy." She teased

"Mabel!" she said blushing

"Okay please…"

"Fine…"

As the two walked back Pacifica was trying hard to hold back her blushing trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey dipper how would you like me to take you around town show you what's changed?"

"Sure uh anyone else want to come."

"Sorry dude the shack's opening to tourist in little while & Wendy & I need to get ready." Said soos as Wendy nodded

"Yeah candy & I actually got somethings to take care…"

"Yes…yes we'll be back later today." Said candy as she left with grenda

"Mabel?"

"I'm going to take a nap with waddles she said heading upstairs."

"Well unless you want to invite someone else let's go."

With that dipper left out with Pacifica both trying to hide their blushing from each other.

As the two left candy & grenda snuck back in through the back door when they knew it was clear.

"Are they gone…"

"Yup time to give my bro the welcome back he deserves."

End of ch 2


	3. Memory Lane

As the two walked around the main street dipper was amazed how the town changed over the years the old stores were still there but a few new ones were there too.

"Wow it's almost like I never left."

"Yeah c'mon let's head to the town square something I want you to see."

To his surprise once they got there he saw the statue Nathaniel Northwest was replaced by a statue of the town's real founder Sir Lord Quentin Trembley.

"When did this happen."

"That second summer Mabel came back & you didn't."

"Wow so how have things been for you?"

"Same old my parents haven't changed,"

"Sorry to hear that."

"But I'm not afraid of them anymore…thanks to you"

Dipper couldn't help but be happy despite the fact that he still had to deal with her family's crap he was glad to know she was no longer afraid of them.

"So where to next."

"Someone I want you to meet."

As the two started to walk off a question that was burning inside Pacifica's mind something that she needed to know.

"So dipper you have anyone special…" she teased

"That's a little personal."

"C'mon just between us."

"Well there was this girl that I met when I was in Athens."

"I see…"

"She claimed she was part of the study program & one of the professor's daughter… but turns out she was a siren."

"Siren?"

"Beautiful yet dangerous creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices…she hypnotized everyone around me to help her keep up the look."

"So she hypnotized you?"

"She didn't have to, she came of as a sweet person that's how she got me after a while she invited me to meet the rest of her family, I saw no harm in it."

"Let me guess she showed her true colors once she had you where she wanted you."

"Yup I was cornered & turned into a giant monster."

"How did you escape?"

"I owe that to Mabel"

"How?"

"Before I left she gave me a pen that had a built in recorder & microphone that projects my voice, when she tried hit me with a sound blast I recorded it & sent it back at her stronger knocking her down & damaging her vocal cord so she couldn't sing anymore…"

"So no voice=no song which= no power."

"She tried to eat me but there was a cave in & I'm the only one that got out."

"Geez you dealt with a lot of weirdness."

"You…have no idea but what about you?"

"Uh look at that we're here." She said changing the subject

Turning to their destination dipper was surprised to what he saw, to his surprise a skate park

"Dusk 2 Dawn skate park."

Dipper recognized this area as the old store but it had been converted into a skate park with mini mart serving as a place to buy snack also buy a skate board or have yours customized & fixed.

"Wow didn't think anyone was going to mess with this place,"

"Meet the guy who runs it."

Once inside dipper's jaw hit the floor upon seeing who was running the skate park.

"Gideon?"

"Someone call me."

Upon hearing his name he turn to she Pacifica & a unknown person with her, with a smile he hopped over his register revealing himself to be a tall muscular person taller than dipper even.

"Hey how's my favorite blonde & who you're friend."

"It's dipper, Gideon."

Shocked he took another look, upon realizing that she was right he did something dipper never thought Gideon would do hug him.

"It's been years pines how have you been?"

"Fine but you're crushing me."

"Sorry, wait does that mean Mabel is here?"

"Yeah she's at the shack, but wow Gideon you've change specially your voice."

"I know I sound like Brad Garrett."

"So you run this place."

"my dad own it, the park is usually quiet during the off seasons but once summer start the place is pact…so what brings you two here."

"Just showing dipper around town show him what's new."

"So it's like a date?"

"No…" they both said

"We'll be careful I saw shady looking people around here earlier."

"Ok will do…but hey you should go say hi to Mabel I'm sure she'll be happy to see you"

"Really ok I'll go later."

"Payback?" asked dipper

"A little…"

The two left but dipper was now very worried about upon hearing what Gideon had told them.

"Hey Pacifica you know anything about what Gideon was talking about."

"Well…well Ms. Northwest fancy meeting you here."

A cold chill went down Pacifica's spine upon hearing something dipper took notice of as they turned around. To her disgust it was none other than JR, just see him was making her stomach turn.

"I was just out enjoying this beautiful town now I'm looking at the most beautiful part."

"Hey Pacifica who's your friend."

"This is JR…his dad is working with mine…& this is Mason Pines my boyfriend."

Both were surprised but hid it well, knowing she had a reason to make a claim like that he decided to run with it.

"How's it going?"

"Uh Mason, hon there's still a lot of things I want to show you that changed around town."

"No problem…well see you around." He said sticking his hand out to shake hands

"Oh don't worry you will." He said shaking his hand

JR instantly began to squeeze dipper's hand, which respond the same way both smiling while hiding their hostility. To take it up a notch dipper began heating up his hand causing JR to let go making him walk off.

"See you around dipper." He said in an insulting tone

"I can see that jerk's going to give me trouble."

Turning back to Pacifica her face was red with embarrassment & guilt, sensing this dipper placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's find some place private to talk."

Later at lake gravity falls as the two sat there in silence watching the lake for a while until finally Pacifica spoke.

"Sorry dipper…"

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have said that…I was hoping if I said that he wouldn't bother me"

"No it's ok…what's the story with him?"

Taking a deep breath Pacifica began to explain yesterday & who that guy was by the end dipper was shocked to know what she's dealing with.

"Your parent really sunk to a new low."

"You don't know the half, they even took those presents that you sent me telling me not to accept hand out."

"Even the necklace."

"No I hid that." She said pulling it out.

"They're the last people who should be talking about handout when their trying to get money from a drug lord & don't get me started on that bastard."

"The worst part is if I was still the person I was."

"You mean a walking one dimensional bleach blonde Valley girl stereotype."

"Anyway if was still that I would have been shallow enough to be attracted to that."

"But you're not like that anymore & if it helps you get him off your back I'm happy to be your pretend boyfriend."

"Thanks…" she said blushing

"No problem…although I have to say it is pretty funny how he called me by my nickname,"

"I think he meant it as an insult." She said as the two laughed as they sat watching the lake

"It funny my first boyfriend is pretend."

"Well I promise to be the best pretend boyfriend you ever had."

"Thanks dipper."

"No problem…"

"I have a quick question."

"Shoot."

"Why'd you give me this?"

"Because your pretty…it…it's pretty on you…I don't mean you're not pretty, you're very pretty by pretty I mean both you & the necklace are pretty & that you pretty together." He said rambling

"C'mon dork we've been out here for hour lets head back to the shack."

"Wait before we go I have something I want to give you hold out your hands."

Doing just that dipper clapped his hands around hers, making her blush then his hand ignited around hers at first scaring her, but soon she realized she didn't feel pain but warmth then slowly he pulled his hands away leaving her hands ignited for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"What was that?"

"I gave you a bit of my fire to protect yourself just in case I'm not there…just enough to stun whoever you use it on but it's good for one use each.

"Thank you."

"Now let's head back."

Heading back Pacifica couldn't help but be happy having dipper here with her, she felt safe with him now he's willing play along with her just to get someone to stay away from her.

"We should inform the others just so they know."

"Your right…"

Upon arriving at the shack the two entered where dipper was greeted by a large surprise from everyone.

"Wow this is great you guys."

"We all really wanted to show you all just how much we missed you, welcome back kid."

The party was in full swing everyone was now really celebrating, everyone was singing & dancing it was a celebration that lasted for hours until late as the party died down, both dipper & Pacifica informed the others on their situation. Aside from the teasing they all agreed to help anyway they can until they leave. After the party dipper thought it be safer if he took Pacifica home, going as far as bringing gunshin with him, as they reached her home she stopped a block away.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized if we're going to make this look real we need to work on something."

"What?"

"This"

Without warning Pacifica wrapped her arm around dipper pulling the shocked pines boy into a kiss, surprised at first he found himself kissing back. Pacifica couldn't help but feel a bit aroused though as she felt his warm lips.

"What was that for?"

"I just need to see how good you were at kissing & it's my way of saying thank you."

"Pacifica be honest are we really pretending to be in a relationship?"

"Maybe or maybe not who can say, goodnight." She teased as she walked in closing the door behind her leaving him.

Once inside Pacifica could barely contain her giddiness, she kissed her crush she wanted to shout it out loud.

"He's an amazing kisser

"Who is?" said her mother

"Oh hello mother where's father?"

"The mud flap factory with AJ."

"I see well it's been a long day & I have to get ready for work tomorrow."

"I saw you with that pines boy."

"Excuse me."

"I saw you kissing that boy."

"How are you so sure it was him?"

"I know because JR told me this morning that you were dating a boy with a big dipper birthmark."

"Who does that perverted bastard think he is!?"

"Bite your tongue he was right to inform me, consider yourself lucky I didn't tell your father…he'd be disgusted if he found out that you were disgracing our family name."

"The same family who broke their promise, lied, cheated & stole to gain more money.

"That's enough I won't allow you to lower our family standard by dating that trash."

"Who is within our standards a drug dealer's son?"

"You've only known him for 2 days"

"That's was all I need to see the kind of person he is."

"May be if you got to know him better then you can see that he's better for you than that boy from that trash family…& see he has more to offer"

"More like what money is that what he has to offer?"

"That boy can't help you…us like JR can."

"It's about money isn't it you want me to date him to get in good with his father."

The look on her was all the proof she needed to know her parent were planning to use her like that enraged her as she stormed past her mother before slamming the door she heard her say.

"This is for your own good…& the good of our family"

End of Ch. 3


	4. Conflict Of Interests

The sound of an alarm clock going off was what awoke her out of her sleep, she knew it was time for work.

"What a night…" she said walking to the shower

The events of last night when she came home instantly flooded back to her mind, so did her anger.

"The nerve they want me to break up with my boyfriend just make me be with that pervert so they can get money from his father."

Taking a moment she realized that she called dipper her boyfriend making herself blush like crazy. Despite their relationship was "pretend" in the long run her crush was her boyfriend.

"I can still feel his hands."

Feeling aroused her hands began wander all over her body, massaging her tits, she began moaning under the shower the warm sensation she felt in her hands she was now feeling it in her tits.

" _My body so warm_." She thought as she slipped one of her hands between her legs.

Now in full gear she slipped two of her of her fingers into her pussy furiously going to town on herself, it wasn't long until she was close to Cumming her thoughts running through her mind as she reached her end all her thought focused on one person.

" _DIPPER!_ " she screamed in her mind

Pacifica's senses instantly returned realizing what she did, she came thinking about dipper while she touched herself.

"I was thinking about him…I'm so hot for him." She said with a smile

Later as she rushed to the diner her she was greeted by the rest of the morning staff this time including Mabel. Every summer Mabel worked alongside with the other at the diner.

"Good everyone's here something keep my mind off."

"Good morning Mrs. Pines." teased the girls

"We discussed this last night."

"So you say."

" _Maybe it wasn't such a great idea…telling them_ " she thought

The group instantly began getting to work now with Mabel here she was assigned to work the floor & booths with Pacifica, while candy was now helping Grenda in the kitchen. The breakfast rush came fast as usual the place was packed, however with Mabel there it was more fun. The orders were getting done faster & Mabel's natural positive attitude gave everyone a boost.

"It's good to be back." Said Mabel

"We're all glad to have you back." Said LS

Like always the morning rush was intense, but by 11:00 things were finally starting to slow down.

"Now that was a morning workout…Hey Pacifica" Said Mabel

"Hold that thought I have a customer…welcome to Greasy's Diner what will you have?" walking up to the end booth to someone looking through the menu

"I'll start with iced coffee & your number." He said lowering his menu revealing himself to be JR

Pacifica was barely able to hold in her rage as she looked at the man in front of her, while he looked back with a smug grin.

"What the hell do you want!?"

"I see your mother informed you."

"She did, & as for you since when is my social life any of your business."

"Just looking out for a friend."

"News flash we're not friends…"

"We could be in fact we could even become friends with benefits I promise I'll make your first time worth your while…all you have to do is ditch that loser Mason…& meet me in my hotel room"

Pacifica finally had all she could stand, her making a pass at her was the final straw.

"Since you can't hint let me be direct, there is no way in hell will you ever get anything from me…get it through your thick skull I'm not interested in scumbags."

"You've got nerve talking to me like that, women would kill to get what I have to offer let alone get in bed with me."

"Then go find one of those skanks because I'm not one of them."

"Everything alright?" asked Mabel

"Just dealing with a unruly customer…who was leaving"

"Who might you be?"

"Mabel Pines I'm sure you already know my brother Twin Mason."

"Really I can see the resemblance."

"I think it's time for you to go." Said Pacifica

"I believe I ordered an iced coffee."

"Of course you did be right back." Said Mabel

Retuning with a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee & a lid, she happily served it to him while he handed over the money.

"Have a nice day."

"Oh I will & Pacifica you should really reconsider my offer." He said as he left

"Why did you give that asshole his coffee?"

"Who said that was coffee that was mostly left over Mabel juice from last summer I found in the freezer mixed with a little coffee."

"That's pretty devious Mabel."

"Thanks…so that's the guy."

"Yup to think my parents want me with that just to get money out of it."

"Hey I know what you need some time with just your girls."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"A sleep over…at candy's house."

"Sounds like fun."

"We can all leave for work tomorrow from there."

"Sounds great…I'm in"

"Great we'll meet at 7:00 after work."

The rest of the day went by smoothly followed by a quick cleanup & soon it time for everyone to clock-out except for LS who was set to work a double supervising the night staff.

"Okay girls we've all got 1 ½ lets meet up at candy's house."

Everyone agreed & left, taking some time Pacifica decided to get her things fast to avoid having talk to her parents.

"Finally done." She said heading out her room

"Not so fast young lady." Said Preston

Pacifica was stopped at the door by her parents who looked upset with her as usual.

"I heard how you insulted JR today calling him a scumbag, you better apologize."

"You expect me to apologize after he made a pass at me."

Priscilla was surprised to hear this, that part was left out when they were informed by AJ however Preston didn't seem to care that his daughter was sexually harassed.

"If that's what it takes then maybe you should." He said in his uncaring tone

Neither couldn't believe what was just said Pacifica was finally going to release her rage but her mother stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To spend the night at a friend's place."

"Fine go." She said allowing her to leave.

Storming past them Pacifica was gone leaving Preston who was still angry over what happened.

"Why did you let her go that brat?"

"That brat is our daughter & she was sexually harassed."

"You actually believe her?"

"Yes there's no reason for her to lie about that she won't gain anything."

"Even if it is true I see no problem isn't this what you wanted."

"Not for her to be treated & used like a sex toy… I wanted…I don't even know what I wanted for her any more…but it wasn't that"

"Well too late…"

"Preston listen…"

"no you listen woman…I've been working like hell ever since we ended up in this dump to restore my family's wealth & get us back on top of this hick town & now that I'm so close not going to let that girl or your sudden need to be a mother get in MY WAY!"

Priscilla was in a state of shock this was the first time Preston ever spoke to her like that, this was the first time she was ever afraid of Preston.

"Now I've invited them over to discuss what to do about our daughter & you're going to sit there & be quiet am I clear?"

"Yes…Preston."

"Splendid darling…now go put on something marvelous while I see about our caterers." He said returning to his usual self.


	5. Slumber Party Bet

Full gear Pacifica made her way to candy's house, her mind angry that her own father would have her be someone's sex toy just so he could make money off her.

"What kind of father is he?"

The thing that surprised her most was that her mother she had no idea what was going through her head.

"It was almost like she cared."

Quickly dismissing that she quickly made her way a few blocks down, upon arriving he saw that the others were standing on the porch.

"Hey girls."

"You girls ready for a wild night!?" cheered Mabel

They cheered as candy opened the door letting everyone in leading them upstairs to her bedroom.

"Okay girls you know the drill, assume sleepover attire."

Within a few moments everyone was now dressed for the sleepover as they all were all in P.J.

"Ok girls now we're ready."

"I say we watch some scary movies." Said Grenda

"Yeah then we have a fight fighter's tournament." Said candy

"Then we finish off with a pizza party,"

"Where is the pizza?" Asked Pacifica

"I made arrangements & paid in advance it will be here in a few hours."

"Not bad Mabel…"

"Now time for our feature presentation…I Spit on Your Grave".

"Isn't that the movie about the girl who take revenge on those who raped her?" Asked Pacifica.

"Awesome I've been dying to see that." Said Grenda

The girls started the movie 30 minutes in their eye were glued to the screen watching every scene cringing at every death scene. After a 1 hour & 41 minutes the show was finally over, the girls were in shock at what they had just saw.

"Wow I think I bit off more than I can chew with that one." Groaned Grenda

"Yeah that was a little intense." Said Mabel

"I saw we watch part 2 when the pizza gets here." Said candy

The girls happily agreed but they decided that for now they were going to spend their time now placing fight fighters V.

"Ok whose on whose team?" asked

"I call Pacifica." Said candy

"Then I'm with Mabel…Yeah!" Cheered Grenda

Pacifica & Mabel were some of the best fight fighters in town, though they put their negative feelings for each other in the past they still had a rivalry. As the girls chose their character Grenda noticed something off about it about Rumble McSkirmish.

"Hey is it me or does rumble look like he's already been in a fight."

The others took noticed but quickly played it off as just a skin from a DLC & began to play.

"Ok girls I got an idea…let make this a little more interesting" Said Mabel

"How do we do that?" Ask Grenda

"we'll play best 2 out of 3 for each round, the losers of each round loses a piece of clothing & we play until the losing team loses their bra.

"That some high stakes Mabel…" said Pacifica

"C'mon guys it just us besides what the matter Pacifica afraid those F-cups are going to be out in the open.

"ok fine you want to play bring it on E-cups but let's add a little more fun to this, if my team win then you have to get the pizza when it come topless Mabel & if you win I'll do it."

"Fine by me."

"Don't we get a say in this?"

"No candy…no we don't." groaned Grenda

With the rules set & the bets in place the girls were ready for war, starting off teams went to work fighting each other.

Round 1: winners Team: M&G

Having won the first Mabel & Grenda turned to the loosing team with smiles on their faces

"Well ladies..?" asked Grenda

"Do Socks count?" asked Pacifica

Removing one of their socks Team: P&C jumped right in for the next round ready unfortunately they lost that round too leading to them having to get rid of the other sock. The next two rounds became a turn over as Team: P&C won those forcing Team: M&G to lose their socks.

"Ok losers of the next match loses their Pajama bottoms." said Mabel

They all agreed Team: P&C were strong but Team: M&G managed a come from behind victory.

"Damn it!" Groaned Candy & Pacifica

"Time to lose those bottom girls." Teased Grenda

Begrudgingly the girl complied dropping their bottoms while the other girls laughed.

"Nice cheeky-thongs Pacifica." Teased Mabel

"Laugh it up you'll be dropping your pants soon enough."

The next round came with Team: P&C winning 2 out of 3 forcing M&G to drop their Pajama bottoms.

"Now who laughing." Joked Candy

Each team won a round a causing all 4 girl to give up their tops, finally it was the final match the girls were ready & willing. Each team won a match now it was time for the final match.

"Ready to strut for the pizza guy, Mabel?" asked Pacifica

"You're the one who's going to be strutting."

The final match started both girls were giving it their all using their character special moves, however in the Mabel managed to pull off a win shocking both Pacifica & Candy.

"Okay girls lose the bras."

Defeated Pacifica & Candy had no choice but to follow the rule, removing their bras the girls blushed at their defeat while the others laughed in victory.

Both girls were completely embarrassed but not for the fact that their tits were out in the open, for Pacifica it was the fact that she lost & the fact that now she has to own up to her side bet. For candy it was due to the fact that she was the smallest among her friends being large C-cup.

"Hey Mabel I've been meaning to ask you, don't you think your bra is a little tight."

"No it fits just fine."

"It does look a little tight."

"Probably because they shrunk in the wash."

"Or maybe be you got bigger."

Everyone took noticed of what Grenda said now candy was starting to see what she was talking about.

"Yes…yes…you're defiantly bigger…maybe as big as Pacifica's."

"What no way!"

Mabel finally realized what the other were talking about making her very happy.

"Do you know what this means my boobs are still growing, bigger stronger."

"Don't you think you're getting a head of yourself?" Said Pacifica

"Alpha-Tits… Alpha-Tits…" she cheered

"You guys think she'll be doing that all summer?" asked Grenda

"Ok Mabel take off that bra & someone get some measuring tape we'll see who's the one with the Alpha-Tits."

Grabbing hold of Mabel's bra Pacifica attempted to unhook it from the front but was stopped by the doorbell.

"Looks like the pizza's here don't forget to smile for the delivery guy."

Groaning with annoyance Pacifica prepare to finish her bet, as she left she turned to Mabel telling her.

"Don't think that this is over when I get back we'll see who as the bigger rack."

Walking down stairs Pacifica was desperate to figure a way to keep the pizza guy from seeing her chest.

"Okay just keep one arm around my chest then grab the pizza fast…make no eye contact."

Opening the door she grabbed the pizza quick but the guy would not let go.

"Let go buddy it's already paid …"

"Pacifica?"

"Dipper?"

Looking up she saw that it was dipper who brought the pizza, a few seconds of silence passed before a shocked dipper finally spoke

"Why are you…?"

"Never mind me what the hell happened to you!?"

End of Ch. 5


	6. Rumble At The Shack

Dipper looked like he had been through an intense battle his face was bruised & his right eye black. Pacifica was in shock, so much that she had completely forgotten that she was just wearing her thong in front of Dipper.

"Who did this to you?"

"It's kind of a long story… _crap she's in front of me naked what the hell is going on_ " he thought

Suddenly the rest of the girls down stairs wondering what was taking so long all becoming shocked at his appearance. Everyone began to ask him the same question over & over making it impossible answer plus Pacifica's exposed body was making it hard to focus.

"Wait hold on if you want to know so bad watch this." He said as he reached into his pocket pulling out a case containing a DVD titled: RUMBLE AT THE SHACK!

"What is this?" asked Mabel

"It's what happened, Soos name it."

"Wait Soos was there?" asked candy

"Yeah along with Wendy, Stan, & ford, they edited it & gave me a copy."

The girls decided to watch the video to see what happened as dipper turned to leave he was stopped by Pacifica who grabbed his wrist & kept him from going.

"Not so fast dork I'm going to have a look at that black eye…candy where's icepack?"

"It's down stairs in the basement/guest room, there's a small freezer you should be able to find an icepack for his eye & a bathroom"

"Thanks let's go dipper…"

"It's not..."

"MARCH!" she demanded

No other choice he followed her to the basement while the others were left holding the pizza & the DVD.

"Uh ladies should we have reminded Pacifica that she's just wearing her thong."

"Nah I'm sure she'll figure it out." Said Mabel

"Let's go watch this." Said candy

Dipper was in hormonal turmoil Pacifica was leading him down stairs his eyes locked on her ass feeling a raging hard-on form.

" _Damn why does she have to be so damn hot_." He thought

Once down stair the room only had a few things in it, a sofa that covert into a bed, the freezer on the right & a door way that leads to the bathroom.

"Sit on the sofa while it get you an icepack."

Walking over to the freezer she quickly returned one placing it on his eye, despite trying to focus on her face but kept glancing down.

" _Wow her nipples look like hearts_." He thought

"Why do you keep…looking…down?"

Looking down she finally realized the situation & wrapping her arms around her chest backing away her face red with embarrassment she ran into the bathroom locking it behind her.

"Pacifica!?"

"You pervert why didn't you say something!"

"I tried you wouldn't…"

"Don't lie you were taking advantage of the situation."

"I wasn't."

"You're no better than perverted bastard."

Dipper instantly became shocked at what she said, while Pacifica became silent, the two said nothing for a few seconds.

"Fine if that's how little you really think of me then maybe I should be leaving." He said angrily as he walked away.

"Dipper wait don't go…" she said from the bathroom

"Why shouldn't I leave?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that I was just embarrassed, it's not your fault you saw me like this it's mine."

Dipper's anger slowly left as he sat down leaning against the door, taking a deep breath.

"Ok fine I'm sorry I looked, you caught me off guard & I couldn't stop…for that matter why are you naked in the first place anyway?"

"I lost a bet to Mabel…"

"That explains a lot."

"So you don't think they're weird, my breasts…?"

"Why would I think that, they're big, round, bouncy & _great now I am sounding like a pervert_?" He thought

"What about my nipples."

"They're actually really cute."

Hearing the door open dipper hopped to his feet as she walked out now wrapped in a towel that she found.

"Uh dipper if it's not too much trouble I still want to know what happened."

"Sure have a seat."

The two sat back on the sofa but kept looking in opposite directions while dipper spoke.

"It started this morning."

Waking up early dipper quickly got ready for his morning workout practicing his hand to hand combat & with Gunshin, his time spent training lasted all morning even watching Mabel leave for work. By the afternoon dipper for was done working out about ready to call it a day ford came out from the shack to talk to him.

"Dipper my boy…I need your help."

"Sure ford what can I do?"

"I've been researching your powers…I'm almost done but to finish I need combat data."

"That's going to be a problem I need a sparring partner."

"Hey Soos want to be dipper's sparring partner?"

"No way dude I've watched enough anime to know you don't mess with a guy with fire powers."

"Maybe someone from the enchanted part of the forest." Said ford

"Nah I doubt…wait I know just the right person." He said running towards town

"Dipper where are you going?"

"No time to explain…just set up what you need & I'll be right back."

Once in town dipper headed straight to the arcade, along the he spotted Mabel who was getting off work.

"Hey bro, listen I need a favor."

"Sure what do you need?"

"Well that jerk that's been bugging made a pass &…"

"WHAT where I'll turn him to ASH!" he roared as his hand ignited

"easy dipper you're starting to sound like a real boyfriend…look I took care of that trust me but I need you to go set up an order for a pizza."

"What why?"

"The girls & I are having a party/sleepover."

"Can't you do it?"

"I want to head to the shack to get my thing for the party & since you're already in town."

"I got it sure I've got some errands to run…I'll set it up for you."

"Thanks bro here's the money plus extra for the delivery…see you tomorrow…"

Watching Mabel leave dipper took a detour the pizza guy's pizza parlor, upon reaching he was shock to see Nate, Lee & Thompson.

"Hey guys look who it is." Said Thompson

"Hey it's Dr. Fun-times." Said Nate

"Wendy told us you were back in town."

"She also said that you're dating Pacifica northwest so tell us how'd get that chick c'mon man what's your secret?"

"Well…"

"DARN IT!"

The others look over to see that Thompson that having trouble with pizza oven.

"Hey what's the problem Thompson?"

"This oven it went out again?"

"Man pizza guy should have gotten a new oven last year." Complained Nate

"Well someone's got to get the fire started again,"

Everyone was reluctant to do so but dipper quickly volunteered to relight the oven, using his fire dipper got the oven working again surprising everyone.

"No way is that fire going out."

"I remember Wendy did say something about you having superpowers."

"Hey guys I actually have to get going but I need a pizza guy special at this time is that doable?"

"Sure you want us to deliver."

"Nah I'll be back later?"

Making his way to the arcade dipper made his way to the fight fighters' game but to his shock the old system had been replace with an up to date version of fight fighters V.

"Damn I wonder if the code still works."

"Well…well if it isn't dipper pines."

The fire inside dipper began to build after discovering that voice, turning around he saw JR standing there with a smug grin. It took every inch of will power not hurt him & wipe that smug grin off his face.

"What do you want?"

"Hey that's no way to talk to a friend."

"Since when…are we friends?

"Don't be like that…I just stopped by to give you advice."

"Like what?"

"You shouldn't be with a girl like Pacifica, she needs a man that can provide for her a man that can satisfy her & I'm afraid you're just not up it."

"And you are?"

"Actually I am, a body like hers needs a man like me…to pleasure"

Dipper kept an emotionless face but inside was raging hearing his words pushing him to the edge.

"Although that attitude needs to go but I'm sure a night with me will fix that, she'll be begging for more."

"Look dick-less I'll be damned before let someone like you touch her."

JR let out a chuckle as he walked up to dipper's face before turning serious as he looked at him.

"you know I did try to help you but some people just can't be…so let me tell you PINES I always get what I want money, power, women & whatever else I can think of its just how life is for me & now I want Pacifica, now you can ether hand her over or I take her & your sister just for fun your choice. He said with a cocky smile

Dipper only smiled back at him unintimidated by JR who was annoyed that he wasn't scared.

"You have no idea who you're fucking with JR I suggest you stop trying to find out."

"Or what dipper?"

Looking into dipper's eyes JR saw as dipper's pupils began to glow blue then flicker like blue flames, this made JR back away with a look of concern for himself.

"What the hell are you!?"

"Stay away from Pacifica & you won't find out."

Walking away JR decided to take one last shot at dipper as he left.

"hey pines by the way your sister make a nice cup of coffee maybe tomorrow I'll go get some more but I'll be having dinner tonight at Pacifica's house.."

Dipper didn't bother to answer back he already knew she wasn't going to be there because of the slumber party.

"ok I hope this still works Back, back, hold, forward, back, forward, down, hold, quarter circle, forward, triple punch!"

At first the code didn't seem to work but suddenly the game shut off like it did last time.

"So far so good."

Suddenly the console turned back on with the booming voice of the announcer telling dipper

 **SELECT YOUR CHARACTER!**

"Rumble McSkirmish!"

Suddenly rumble materialized out doing a spin kick but this time dipper blocked it stopping him in mid-air. Rumble McSkirmish was no longer the pixel sprite that he was last time he was completely 3D, his physical form also got a makeover he was now rocking a beard.

"Warrior you have skill to block my kicks."

"I see they haven't fixed the way you talk Rumble."

"Who are you child?"

"It's me Rumble, dipper pines."

Rumble was shock that to know that the person that was standing in front of him was his friend turned enemy then turned friend again Dipper Pines.

"Dipper you have grown up…did someone kill your father?"

"No nothing like that?"

"Then that man threatens your love ones."

"You heard that?"

"Yes HE NEEDS TO PAY!" he scream charging up

"Whoa buddy I'll deal with him later but first I need a favor from you."

"What is it my friend?"

"I need a sparring partner."

Moments later the two were back at the shack to dipper's shock ford with the help of Wendy, Soos & Stan constructed a large ring outside the shack with cameras to catch the action.

"Dudes check it out its Rumble McSkirmish." Said Soos

"Dipper who is this?"

"He one of my friend who helped us take on bill…I figure he'd be the best sparring partner plus we can have a rematch."

"Rematch?" asked Wendy, ford & Stan

"Oh right you dudes weren't there, last time they fought he kick dipper's."

"SOOS!"

"Sorry dude."

"Okay dipper here the plan the cameras are here to capture every moment of your fight once I have enough data I should be able to finish my research on your powers."

"While I'm going to turn this into a movie & sell it…I'll give you a piece of the take 10% good enough kid?"

Dipper groaned at Stan then turned to rumble with a smile asking him.

"You ready for that rematch."

"FOR MY FATHER!"

"Okay everyone else to my lab." Said ford

With that an elevator emerged from the bottom of the totem pole with the others piling into it going down into the lab. Second later rumble & dipper could hear ford's voice over the loud speakers.

"Ok once inside I set up a barrier to make sure damage doesn't go beyond the ring."

Leaping into the air the two landed on opposite side of the ring as the barrier went up.

"You getting this Soos?" asked Stan

"You know it Mr. Pines."

Suddenly the start button appeared in front of dipper, with him immediately pressing the button. With that their life bars appeared over their heads & the sound of the game announcer could be heard.

 **Fighters Ready**

 **Music: Indestructible by Exile Plays**

Dipper & rumble take a fighting stance staring each other down, the fire then begins to appear & spread out from underneath dipper engulfing his side of the ring in blue flames spreading towards the center. The same was happening on Rumble's side but instead of flames it was electricity, both elements clashed at the center with each trying to push the other back stalemating each other while the other look on in amazement.

"It's fire vs lighting… **FIRE VS LIGHTNING DUDES!** " Screamed Soos

FIGHT!

End Of Ch. 6


	7. Plotting & Scheming

Pacifica was the first to awaken slipping out of candy's room she made her way to the bathroom in the basement taking everything she needed into the bathroom with her. As she washed herself thoughts of last night with dipper kept running through her mind one thought in particular.

"We were so…." She thought with a dazed smile

* * *

 **LAST NIGHT**

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what happened who won?"

"Sorry but you'll have to watch the DVD to learn that."

"You dork."

Pacifica now really wanted to movie from what dipper went through to get to that it sounded like it was a very epic fight.

"You should get back to the others, I got to go help clean up what's left of the ring." He said getting up to leave

"Wait dipper don't go just yet…I want to apologize again for what I said," grabbing his hand from behind

"It's okay Pacifica." He said turning back towards her

"No its not you're nothing like him," she said as she embraced him.

"Pacifica?"

"You're a good person dipper it's what I love about you."

The two looked into each other's eyes mesmerized by what they were seeing in them.

"Pacifica…?"

"Yes dipper."

"We're not pretending anymore are we?"

"I don't think we ever were."

The two locked lips instantly letting their feelings out through their kiss, Pacifica instantly wrapped her arms around the back of dipper's neck while his hand began moving up & down her back. Through the towel Pacifica could feel a warm sensation & knew where dipper wanted go.

"I know what you want to do dipper, its okay go ahead."

"You sure?"

Pacifica said nothing but resumed their kiss, taking this as a yes dipper's hands lifted up the back of her towel exposing her rear then proceeded grabbing her ass. Pacifica let out a yelp as she instantly felt a surge of warm pleasure as dipper rubbed, squeezed & spread her cheeks.

" _Feels_ _so good_ …" she thought as she slipped her tongue into dipper's mouth.

Dipper instantly responded by doing the same as he rubbed both Pacifica's butt cheeks, finally the two broke their kiss but dipper continued playing with Pacifica's rear making her moan softly.

"Why does this feel so amazing?"

"I can channel my flame through my hands into whatever part of the body I'm touching increasing the pleasure they feel"

"I see."

"Helps when the place I'm touching is big & jiggly." He teased giving her a light spank on the butt.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She giggled

Dipper continued massaging Pacifica's ass while she moaned softly into his ear, suddenly an idea formed her head.

"Dipper you said that you can do this anywhere right?"

"Yes."

Stepping away confusing dipper, Pacifica only smiled as she asked him.

"Why not try these, are these big & jiggly enough for you?" she teased as she dropped her towel.

"Pacifica?"

"It's okay I was just caught off guard last time if there's any boy I'm okay with see me like this it's you."

"I still don't understand why you ever thought there was something wrong with your breasts."

"Mabel & the others told me the same thing, I have my dad to thank for that."

"He told you that?"

"Not directly."

"Please explain."

"Well these hearts are a common trait among the women on my mom's side of the family…my mom had them too."

"She had them?"

"When I was little I heard my dad telling my mom that had to get surgery to fix her deformities…I knew what he was talking about."

"She complied?"

"yes…I started to think that something was wrong with me too especially when after dad said that he was going to have me fixed when I turned 18yr old."

"Wow."

"Well aren't you going to do something my breasts are getting cold?"

"Oh I think I can warm them up."

Sitting back down on the couch first dipper watched as Pacifica straddled his lap, her tits perking out towards dipper. With a smile dipper's palms began glow blue as he placed them onto Pacifica's tits, barley able to hold in her moans her nipples instantly hardened under dipper's palms.

"My breasts they feel amazing, keep going." She moaned

"Wow your breasts are amazing they're so soft." He said rubbing them

Pulse after pulse of heat kept being channeled into her breasts, Pacifica wanted to fully let herself go but couldn't knowing the others would hear her.

"Hey Pacifica you almost done in there?" called Mabel

* * *

Snapping out of it Pacifica found herself back in candy's guest bathroom shower groping & fondling herself.

"Uh what did you say Mabel?"

"Candy & Grenda are using the upstairs bathroom are you almost done?"

"Uh just give me a few minutes."

"Ok."

Looking down Pacifica sighed with a smile as she noticed that she was wet from her fantasy & her own actions.

"You made me do it again."

After everyone was done & ready to go they headed out ready for their shifts, to their surprise the diner now had TVs in part of its allowing everyone to watch whatever was on.

"Wow who did this?" asked Mabel

"They closed the diner early to set this up after you girls left..." informed LS

"I see."

"But the problem now is that now we have to work a double today."

The girls had no problem with this especially Pacifica as it would give her more time away from her parents.

"Well girls time to do our thing."

The girls instantly went to their stations ready for their tasks, as the customers began to come in for breakfast. The girls did their jobs as usual enjoying the show on the television while they worked, however things became less friendly when JR walked in intentionally sitting in Pacifica's section.

"Good morning Ms. Northwest I'll have the greasy special please…"

Without looking at him, she placed the order while taking other moments later as she brought the food to each table she was stopped by JR.

"So have you reconsidered my offer?"

"You can take your offer, this food & shove it up you're…"

Pacifica didn't get her chance to finish what she was about to say, as dipper had walked into the diner. Happily greeting everyone he made his way to Pacifica kissing her on the lips which she happily kissed back in front of JR pissing him off.

"That bastard!" he thought

"Hey lover boy I thought you were out in the forest with ford?" called Mabel

"Just stopped by for some breakfast to go oh by the way Gideon's also tagging along."

"really who's watching the skate park?"

"he said ghost eyes said he'd can handle it."

Sitting down at the counter waiting for his breakfast dipper watched Pacifica work amazed at how well she does her job but also kept an eye on JR. Sitting there dipper mind began to wander returning back to last night.

* * *

Still lost in the moment as he warm & fondled Pacifica a thought ran through dipper's head.

"I wonder what will happen if I try this."

Slowly his hand slid off her right tit slowly making his way down, taking notice Pacifica slowly moaned.

"Dipper what…no don't do that if you do…I'll…I'll."

Continuing before he could reach his target he heard a voice calling for Pacifica from upstairs.

"Hey Pacifica…" called Mabel

In panic Pacifica grabbed dipper's face shoving it between her breasts to muffle his voice unknown that also she was making it impossible to breath.

"Uh hey Mabel."

"Is dipper down there?"

"No he already left."

"Did he enjoy they eye candy."

"Mabel!"

"Ok but come up stairs you got to watch this DVD it is awesome."

"Ok be there in a minute."

Looking down noticing his flailing arm she pulled him out allowing him to take a deep breath,

"That was close I thought I was going to die in there."

"Very funny dork."

"So where were we?"

"Dipper."

"I know I'm just kidding."

As the two readied themselves Pacifica told dipper the spare key in the pocket under the welcome mat so that he could lock door.

"You know what we did I really did enjoy it." Said Pacifica

"I did too I kind of wish we could continue but it would be wrong here." He said ogling Pacifica

Pulling Pacifica into an embrace dipper quickly began fondling her ass while they kissed again.

"Sometimes it's hard being this hot & thick." she moaned as dipper fondled her

"Well now I'm here to help you carry this burden."

"Hey bro." called Mabel

* * *

Snapping out his fantasy after hearing his sister's voice calling him.

"Uh what's up?"

"Your order is ready."

"Ok."

Taking his order he said goodbyes giving another kiss to Pacifica before telling her.

"If you need me I'll be in the woods."

After leaving the girls decided to show something special to the breakfast customers handing the DVD to LS.

"Let's give these people a real show." Said Pacifica

Loading the DVD into the player that had been installed behind the counter, the customer were treated to watching the fight between rumble & dipper. People were ether cheering or shock by the epic battle. By the end of the movie everyone was cheering all but JR whose face was frozen in horror as he left the diner.

"That can't be true none of that can be real!"

* * *

Thinking back to yesterday after his interaction dipper JR decided to go back for one more insult as he walked in he was caught off guard by a bright light & a voice thought he wasn't able to make out what was said.

"Rumble McSkirmish!"

Hearing dipper's voice he moved in closer to see Rumble jumping out of the game & his kick being blocked by dipper. Shocked he ran back outside without being noticed thinking to himself.

" _What the hell did I see…what's in this coffee._ " He thought as he ran off

Later that night as he was having dinner what he saw earlier still played in his mind but now was upset that Pacifica was not there too.

"I must say Preston, I am very disappointed…I thought that we were friends." Said

"We are AJ…We are."

"Why do I feel so disrespected?"

"I don't understand."

"My son has been very respectful to your daughter but she has been nothing unappreciative of his generosity & as a father when he is disrespected I am also disrespected."

"Oh she doesn't mean it she's just at that age."

"Her defiance is a bad reflection on the people raising her maybe you're not what you seem Preston."

JR paid little to no attention to what was being said still thinking about earlier, ever he glanced over at Priscilla who for a second looked like she was giving him the hateful look that Pacifica has been giving him.

"Even now she's not here now how would you explain that."

"I can, a month ago our daughter plan an overnight engagement with her friends tonight & left before we were able to inform her about inform her, our family is very strict on keeping our engagements." Said Priscilla with no emotion

"I see, well if that's the case then I'm willing to dismiss this one but that does not excuse the others & so I believe a show of good will make up for others."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Preston

"My son has already come up with a way to rectify this, JR." he said smiling as turned to his son

* * *

"I'm getting what I want & then I'm getting the hell out of this stupid hick town."

Pulling out his phone he speed dialed his father, who immediately picked up.

"Dad it's me listen that thing we discussed the northwest it's going down tonight."

"Good I'll inform the northwest so that they can make the preparations."

"Excellent oh & dad how fast do you think we get some of our men here?"

"I already have some stationed near by any reason?"

"I'll explain everything in a little while but for now let's just say they'll be doing some hunting in the woods tonight…" he said as he hung up.

With a sinister smirk he put away his phone before looking back at the diner saying to himself.

"Tonight is going to be a night that neither of us are going to forget Pacifica northwest & the last night of that loser Pines."

End Of Ch. 7

* * *

NOTE

I didn't write the fight scene yet because I want to keep the story going I will write a bonus chapter describing the fight later.


	8. Full Circle

It was getting late Pacifica was still not home yet while Priscilla paced back & forward thinking to herself while Preston sat in his chair smoking his pipe not a care in the world.

"Darling if you keep worrying like that you'll start to develop wrinkles…you saw her working in that diner this morning so we know where she is"

"I just want this to be over."

"Soon we will be back on top of this town at no real cost to us…"

Priscilla was about to respond when the heard the door opened, to his joy he knew it was time & so did Priscilla to her dread. Pacifica was nearly dead on her feet working to midnight was tiring but also fun with her friends.

"Pacifica dear come join your mother & I in the den."

Not wanting to she decided just see what they wanted so that could leave & go to bed to get some sleep.

"Yes father."

"We have wonderful news, despite your behavior to our guests…AJ has transfer a large sum of money to my accounts now we the funds to not only restart our businesses but make the better than they were."

"Great can I go now…?" she asked sarcastically

"Not so fast share a drink with us our family name will soon be restored."

" _If it gets you off my case_ …" she thought

"Priscilla darling why don't we fetch that last bottle of sparkling apple cider."

Priscilla & Preston walked to the kitchen pulling out three glasses as she brought out the bottle of apple cider pouring an equal amount into each glass. Then opening a drawer she pulled out a bottle of pills, looking down at the bottle she thought back to last night when it was given to them.

* * *

"What do you have in mind?" asked Preston

"My son has already come up with a way to rectify this, JR." he said smiling as turned to his son

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a see through bottle of pills, this confused the Northwest as the pills looked like normal candy pills.

"Sugar pills?" asked Preston

"That a great name for them I'll have to remember that." Said AJ

"These are a new drug that we've been perfecting those who take the drugs will become submissive willing to follow any command giving to them."

"You want us to drug our daughter." Asked Priscilla

"I see no harm in it my son gets what he wants, your daughter's body & in return you get your money."

"What's to stop her from reporting you the next day?"

"Two things 1. We'll be gone as soon as I have my fun & 2 our research show that those under the influence of our product believe that once the effects wear off the victim believes that every thing that they did while effected was their own choice so long as remain unaware that the drug was administered to their body plus the drug is non traceable in the system."

"When do you want us to do this?" asked Preston

"Oh we'll contact you when its time." Said AJ

Both father & son readied themselves to leave but as they left JR decided to let them know one more thing.

"By the way there are some side effects that might occur later as it works its way out of her system."

"Such as?"

Well our earlier mixtures may have left test to moderate to major brain damage, memory loss some were even lobotomized."

Priscilla was horrified to know this but Preston showed no concern as to what this could do to their daughter.

"This batch has been refined to minimize the chances of that happening, just make sure she takes two & call me after…it will take two hours for it to take full effect & I'll handle the rest."

After they left Priscilla looked at Preston who was staring at the bottle with nothing but greed in his eyes.

* * *

"So we're really doing this all for money?"

"No for our family name its high time that brat make some sacrifices for our family…it's for the greater good" he said placing the pills into the drink & watching them dissolve

" _Yes the greater good_." Thought Priscilla

Returning to the living room Pacifica was growing tired & impatient waiting for her parents, handing her the spiked drink Preston raised his glass to a toast to their family name. As they down their drinks Pacifica quickly down hers while Preston & Priscilla slowly drank theirs. When everyone was done Pacifica handed her mother her glass while thanking for the drink she headed off to bed. With a sinister smile Preston pulled out his phone speed dialing JR.

"It's done."

"well done I'll let my father know & I'll be there by 2:30 all you have to do now is stay in your rooms & make sure the door is unlocked & you'll be billionaires again…& as an added bonus my men have caught up to that prick pines & the old man he's with."

"Well darling it's a done deal now off to bed."

"Yes dear."

An hour & half had passed as the two slept in their bed, Priscilla slowly opened her eyes trying hard not to wake Preston as she silently slipped out of their bedroom using his snoring as a cover, still wearing a red night gown the quickly made her way to Pacifica's room with one thought on her mind.

" _I have to hurry!_ "

Once inside she rushed to her daughter pulling off her covers showing that she was wearing a t-shirt & hot pants.

"Pacifica wake up child…hurry!"

"Mo.…"

Priscilla quickly placed her hands over Pacifica's mouth gently shushing her in the process.

"Listen there isn't much time put something on your feet & let's got we need to get to lake gravity falls fast."

At first unwilling to believe her mother but after see the concern & sincerity in her eye made her realized that it was serious. Not saying a word Pacifica slipped on some shoe & proceeded to follow her mother. As they opened the door they were greeted by non-other than Preston who was enrage, without warning he pushed them both back in the room knocking Pacifica to the side while he pinned his wife to her bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What you should have done protecting our daughter."

"You brat, you should be out cold thanks to the drug I slipped in your cider… _unless!_ "

"YOU DRUGGED ME!?"

"You bitch, what the hell have you done to my plans!?"

Priscilla laid there laughing at him enraging him more as he slapped her across the face.

"I have no regrets I finally see Preston the monster you really are & the monster you turned me into, there was no way in hell I was going to let this happen so when you sent me to make sure Pacifica was in the diner I took the opportunity to put my own plan into action, to put it simple I secretly bought some actual sugar pill & swapped it out with that poison you wanted to feed he the only thing you did was make it sweeter."

Both Preston & Pacifica was shocked upon hearing this, Preston became enraged as he began to strangle Priscilla while screaming.

"You bitch you ruined everything I should have left you in the gutter where I found you!"

Seeing her mother in trouble ignited something in Pacifica as her anger grew & her right hand began to get hotter & hotter as she clenched her fist before finally if burst into blue flames.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Preston turned around just in time to see a flaming fist strike him in the face knocking him off Priscilla, quickly getting to her feet moving gasping for air both watched as Preston screamed in pain as his hair & mustache caught on fire.

"Pacifica we have to go…& get to the lake" She said watching rolling on the ground

The two ran out the house heading towards the lake as fast as they could trying to make their way to the lake. Pacifica still couldn't believe that her mother actually protected the woman leading her was not the same woman she's known for years. Finally making it to Lake Gravity Falls Priscilla looked around worried as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where are they!?"

"Who…mom what's going on?"

Before Priscilla could explain a pair of headlights appeared driving up to them feeling her with fear as the car drove up to them. Stepping out of the car was non-other AJ & JR both smiling smugly as the pointed guns at both mother & daughter.

"Were they, the..?"

"Pacifica get behind me & stay there?"

"Not so fast Priscilla I suggest you move or I'll be have to shoot your lovely daughter."

No other choice she slowly moved away praying that someone would help her daughter, before AJ had her on her knees with his gun pointed to the back of her head leaving just Pacifica & JR.

"You know I really didn't want thing to turn out this way but you force me to do this."

"You really think you'll get away with this mason is going to fry your ass for this!"

"I would be worried but that loose end has already been tied." he mocked

"What are you talking about?"

"Well right after your dad told us where to find you, my men called & told me that they finished off that loser, some six fingered man & that guy who run that skate park."

Pacifica became frozen with shock & horror upon hearing that dipper, ford & Gideon were killed off.

Moving closer JR began to whisper into the horrified Pacifica's ear telling her.

"This is what happens when you're selfish bad things happen to the people around you this all could been avoided now unless you want to add your mother to the list of people you selfishness killed I suggest you take off your clothes now & give me what I deserve." He mocked

Hearing his mocking voice enraged her greatly the fact that he killed many of her friends was too much to take.

"Now how about a kiss for your new man…"

"KISS THIS!"

Pacifica grabbing his face with her face left hand quickly ignited it with dipper's fire burning his face, unfortunately despite the brief intense pain JR quickly knocked Pacifica to the ground tearing off her t-shirt & necklace in the process leaving her chest expose. Though she burn his face the damage was minor as she didn't hold on long enough but it did leave him furious.

"You witch-bitch I'm going to…"

"Sure you want to try I still got one in my right hand & I'll more damage than just minor burns." Bluffed Pacifica

"Fine you won't give me what I want then I'll take it from your corpse!" He threatened pointing a gun her

"You wouldn't!"

"I'm not above a little necrophilia…oh just so you know I'm going to make your mother watch as I fuck your corpse, then I'm going to killer finally I'm going to head down to that shack kill everyone in there & fuck his sister's corpse too." He said smiling sadistically

"You sick bastard!" screamed Priscilla

"We're not the villains here you are all because you & your daughter couldn't get with the program, we always get what we want isn't that right son?"

"We sure do."

Pacifica closed her eyes prepare to face whatever was coming as JR slowly began pulling the trigger while say.

"There was no way in hell I was going to let a body like that be wasted on the prick pines."

Suddenly Pacifica heard a scream coming from both AJ & JR, looking us both their gun were red hot in their hands burning them. No longer able to hold on to them they tossed them leaving their hand with 2nd degree burns. Taking this opportunity Priscilla run back to Pacifica getting to her feet then moving in front of her to protect her as JR continued to scream in pain, suddenly the guns exploded on the ground tuning into blue flames that then circled around everyone. Everyone was terrified but Pacifica because she knew who this fire belonged to.

"Its okay mom we're ok but they're not going to be." She said easing her mother's fears.

Suddenly an opening in the circle formed with first Ford walking in followed by Gideon then finally dipper. All three looked like they had been through hell ford's left palm was blistered from firing off his gun multiple time, Gideon's knuckles were bare but dipper looked like a went through the worse damage but he also looked like he did the most damage as well.

"I warned you, you piece of Shit!"

End Of Ch. 8


	9. A Reckoning

"PINES!?" yelled JR in shock

Dipper was burning with rage as he squeezed gunshin ready to cut down JR for what he did not just to him but what he tried to do to Pacifica.

"No this isn't fair my men they said they cornered you, they said they shot you, they said you were dead…they said…"

"Everything I told them to say." Informed dipper

Taking this opportunity Priscilla took Pacifica & the two ran until they were safely behind ford & Gideon. Seeing the situation he was in AJ became hysterically terrified as he tried think of a plan to save himself.

" _Demons everywhere must_ _get to the car, kill them kill them all!_ "

Ford having noticing him moving towards the car pointed his ray gun blasting it, in a matter of seconds the car was reduce to ash & AJ was knocked to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Turning to AJ, dipper's eyes began to glow creating a smaller ring of fire around him keeping him from going anywhere.

"Unless you want to burn up faster than a guy with the clap you better stay still fat man." Threatened dipper

"So dipper what do we do about this asshole?" asked Gideon

"He's mine." He said plunging gunshin into the ground

Walking towards JR the fire in him was burning hotter & hotter as he left burning footprints as he walked.

"You had this coming you son of a bitch, so there's 2 things you should know before I start 1. This is going to hurt JR & 2\. I'm going to enjoy it." He said cracking his knuckles

In a fit of rage JR charged throwing a punch at dipper but he easily caught it, trying to catch with his right fight but dipper caught that too. Trying his hardest to pull away his found himself unable to break free of dipper's grips, slowly dipper began burning his fists while crushing them until he was on his knees screaming in pain.

"You bastard, I'll kill you…I'll!" screamed JR

Before he could finish he received a kick to the face sending him rolling back & dropping Pacifica's necklace, laying on the ground in pain screaming. Reaching down dipper grabbed the necklace tossing it back to Pacifica who was happy to have it back before turning his attention back to JR.

"So tell me JR what hurts more."

Getting back to his feet charging dipper with a right hook but dipper easily dodged leaving an opening for him to counter.

"Your pride or your face." He said delivering a powerful to the right of his jaw

The force of the blow sent JR stumbling back as was barely able to stay on his feet from that blow.

"I'm guessing both!" He said as he delivered a devastating left

"You piece of shit do you know who you're fucking with!" he screamed holding his jaw

"Hurts doesn't it?" mocked dipper

"WHAT!?"

"Remember what you told me how you whatever you want money, power, women & whatever else you can think of, where is it now…where's that cocky attitude now you fucker" He said kicking him to the ground

"FUCK! He screamed holding his stomach

The damage that dipper was devastating each blow JR got now only hurt but burned leaving 1st & 2nd degree burns every place that he struck burning of bits of his clothes in the process .

"Seeing your whole world…everything you believed in burned to ashes right in front."

"Stay down boy this monster can't be stopped." Called AJ

"You should listen to your father…" said ford

"Fuck the both of you I'm fucking JR I get what I want & I you DEAD!"

JR rose to his feet again his rage the only thing keeping him up, but it wasn't enough for him to move, seeing this only angered dipper more & in some way made him pity him a little.

"Even after the beating I've given you, somehow you think you're in control."

"I am in control you fucker, you, those bitches & this whole fucking town is going to learn that just like all the other fucker who wouldn't learn & when I'm done with you your slut sister is really going to learn tonight."

"No there's only one thing happening tonight."

Flexing his left hand gunshin disappeared & reappeared in his hand, the blade immediately burst into flame before raising it above his head.

"You're not getting what you want…you're getting what you deserve!" He said

"What…NONONO!"

With a powerful vertical slash dipper brought his sword down on JR, at first nothing happened but then JR began breathing hard as his skin began burning & smoking.

"Wha…what the hell have you done to me!?"

"Wait for it?"

Suddenly with a powerful scream JR burst into flame shocking everyone &horrifying AJ, desperate to put himself out but that did nothing while dipper coldly watched. Running towards the lake he jump in only to emerge a few seconds later only still on fire.

"You done?" said dipper coldly

"MASON!" he screamed as he ran towards dipper

Once close enough dipper delivered a powerful punch knocking him not only driving him to the ground but out as well, picking up his sword & sheathing it all the fire dipper created disappeared leaving JR on the ground covered in soot & AJ shaking in fear.

"Yeah you're done."

Returning to everyone else was shocked at what they saw specially Pacifica.

"You killed my son you bastard you'll pay for this." Screamed AJ

"Dipper did you kill him."

"Your son is not dead look!"

Everyone looked to see JR one the ground twitching while he mumbled to himself though no one could understand what he was saying

"My powers are for slaying demon & evil monsters, he may be a monster but due to him technically being a human I couldn't kill him…"

"What did you do to him?" Asked Gideon

"That was my swords greatest power when I use it the victim is burned not by my flames but by their own evil."

"So it turns their own evil back on them." Ford said

"yes it was originally used to slay demons if I had this during Weirdmageddon, bill & his minion would have been turned to ash…but in his case he was forced to feel all the pain & suffering he cause to others…the more evil you've done the hotter you burn"

"Judging by the intensity that boy must have done some vile things." Said ford

Suddenly a light shined down on them all along with the sound of a helicopter above the driving up was multiple cars along with patrol car with blubs & Durland. As the cars stopped two people stepped out surprising dipper as to who they were.

" _Agent Powers and Agent Trigger_?" thought dipper in shock

"Nobody move I'm powers & this I my partner trigger we're with the FBI."

"Didn't you guys used to be government agents?" said dipper

"How do you know about that son?" asked powers

"Yeah how do you know that?" repeated trigger

"I met you guys a few year back when I was 12." He said nervously

"Smooth dork…"whispered Pacifica

Both men took a second then brushed him off turning back towards the crime scene.

"Okay people I want to know what's going on."

"I can explain…my name is Priscilla northwest…I was the one who contacted your department"

"I see you, you said evidence regarding a case." Asked trigger

"A case?" asked Pacifica

"for the last 4yrs ago a new drug those who's were victim of it, were caught doing & acting completely out of their character such as committing random violent crimes & other cases of women who claim they were raped despite there was no physical evidence to prove." Explained trigger

"That is until those same victims were hospitalized due to developing brain damage over time their conditions worsened until they all became comatose…you said that you can deliver the drug & the manufacturers."

"I can those men are the ones who created that poison & here's the proof." Said Priscilla as she present a small bag containing the real drugs that she hid in her gown's pocket.

Handing it over to powers while trigger went to arrest AJ & JR however when trigger got close he was JR he was shocked seeing the state he was in.

"Sir this guy looks like he's been through the fryer…what should we do?"

"Leave him for now…take care of the fat one, someone radio an ambulance for that guy…care to explain that ma'am."

"He tried to rape my daughter her boyfriend here showed up a fight broke out, he tried to burn him alive but ended up burning himself."

"THAT NOT TRUE THAT MONSTER DID IT WITH HIS MAGIC SWORD!" screamed AJ

All the agents laughed except for powers, not believing a single word that was spoken.

"Trigger put this nut in the back of the car while we sort this out."

Dragging AJ, he still screamed what they did to his son shortly after taking being locked in the back of the squad car an ambulance showed up taking JR away as well.

"sir before they before took crispy away I got a look at his face burns aside he resembles the descriptions the people gave who were effect by this drug." Informed trigger

"Interesting looks like a 2 for 1, we've got the drug & the manufacturer plus a serial rapist who's been using it." Said powers

"Looks like it sir."

"Good work trigger I smell a first class ticket back to our government job."

"As do I sir."

"Good now have the last know victims brought here by if they can ID this guy then we'll defiantly have our culprit & have blubs have your men arrested northwest?"

"Uh sorry sir my men went to his house but no one was there."

"He must have skipped town." Said powers

"No check the mud flap factory." Said Priscilla

"Pardon me ma'am."

"Preston has a secret entrance in his office that leads an underground bunker if there's anywhere he would go it's there."

"Ok we're setting up at the local police station, blubs you & your partner go arrest northwest & ma'am I be needing a full statement from you & your daughter later today.

"gladly." said Pacifica

"By the way young lady if I were you I'd find a shirt." Said powers as he & his men drove off

Realizing what powers was saying Pacifica realized that she had been topless ever since tore off her shirt, thankfully no one really saw anything due to Priscilla blocking their view. Seeing this dipper offered his shirt though it looked torn a little it was still good enough to wear however Pacifica was able to see the wounds that dipper had sustained.

"Dipper those cuts…"

"I'll be fine it's you I'm worried about."

"dipper I know we've all been through one hell of a night but I think it best that we all return to the shack & sort the rest of this out in the morning…that include Gideon, Pacifica & you too Mrs. Northwest."

"I think that is a smart idea & please call me Priscilla." She said following ford

Pacifica was shocked at her mother humble attitude, she was not being herself at all it was almost like a new person was standing with her that looked like her mother.

"Pacifica are you doing alright?"

"You know dipper despite everything that happened tonight…I feel…"

"Feel what?"

"Like for the first time everything is finally right with my life."

"Pacifica I need know after seeing what I did…do you feel any different about me?"

"Does this answer your question?" She said planting a brief but loving kiss on his lips.

Dipper smiled as he gently took Pacifica's hand despite the seeing firsthand the destructive things that he was capable Pacifica's feeling did not change because she knew at the end he was still the same dipper that she fell for.

End Of Ch 9

 **Note**

 **I'm not too sure about this chapter so I'm posting it for some feedback let me know what you think if you think there's something that I could add to make it better let me know or if you like it the way it is.**

 **Also i need a name for the move i wrote in any ideas & before someone says it yes i used a power from ghost rider **


	10. Summarizing & Apologizing

It was 8'o clock in the morning Priscilla woke up in an unknown room dressed in an oversized T-shirt, for a moment she had no idea where she was or how she got there. Then like a truck slamming into the wall everything that happened last night came back from Preston to them being attacked by AJ & JR to being saved by Pacifica's boyfriend to being taken in by the rest of the pines family.

"Pacifica?"

Heading down a short spiral stair case leading her to the lower half of the room she began looking around exploring the shack Priscilla came upon a room filled with books & a chalk board in the center. On the chalked board was a long elaborate equation examining it Priscilla found where the answer was taking the chalk she place her answer 4/pi shortly after she heard an elevator coming down & opening, stepping in was the six fingered man she met last night Stanford pines.

"Ah Mrs. Northwest I see you're up your daughter asked me to come get you there something on TV she want you to see."

"Oh thank you…& it's just Priscilla…please."

As Priscilla walked to the elevator ford noticed the finished equation & to his shock she was right.

" _Incredible_." He thought

Making their way upstairs ford led Priscilla into the living room where Stan pines was sitting in his chair while Pacifica was on left side sitting with dipper & Mabel. Not wanting intrude she sat on the right by ford with Wendy, soos & Gideon sitting at the table in the center right & left in front of Stan were candy & grenade. Everyone one was focused on the TV as the news came back on.

"Hello I'm Shandra Jimenez back with this late breaking news, we go to toby determined our man on the scene for more details." Said as the camera switch to toby.

"Shandra I'm standing outside the mud flap factory where authorities have just broken through the secret bunker & are arresting Preston Northwest."

Everyone was shocked except for those who were there last night when Priscilla told them where to find him.

"Northwest is being accused of working with two others in a plan to attack both his wife & daughter & look like Blubs & Durland are bringing him out of the factory right now."

Brought out with his hands cuffed behind his back to everyone's shock he was completely bald. Due to the blow Pacifica gave him all his hair had burned off he had no facial or on top even his eye brows were gone. As he was being put in the back of the car he began screaming at the top of his lungs, him mouth foaming.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, I AM PRESTON NORTHWEST MY FAMILY OWNS THIS TOWN I OWN THIS TOWN I OWN EACH & EVERY ONE OF YOU!" he screamed as he was forced in into the back of the squad car.

Despite what he's done everyone couldn't help but pity Preston seeing how far he's fallen.

"I'm getting word that he is being committed for evaluation to the same hospital one of his coconspirators was sent to last night for several burns…I will be back with more details later back to you Shandra"

"thank you Toby, wait I just received word that…a large group men dressed in combat gear has just been mysteriously dropped off at the police station tied there seem to be only one man conscious & he keeps muttering "monsters & little men." & there's also a note that reads from your neighbors in the forest…"

"I see they dropped off those bastard from last night." Said Gideon

"Ladies & gentlemen we are no sure if this new development has any connection to our current story but once we find out more we will bring it to you…this is Shandra Jimenez signing off. She said as Stan turns of the TV

"Ok will someone tell us just what the heck happened?" ask Stan

With a sigh Priscilla began to explain the event starting when after Pacifica left for her party, how AJ & JR demanded her daughter's party giving them the drugs they wanted them to use on Pacifica.

"I didn't want that to happen to you."

"So you immediately began making plans of your own." Said dipper

"Yes…"

Priscilla began explaining that after Preston received a message from AJ he sent her out to make sure Pacifica was still in the diner.

"Once after I saw you there I took the opportunity to take matters into my own hand."

Using a pay phone she called 911 explaining the situation however the operator transferred her call to a branch of the FBI where she spoke to powers & triggers.

"Aren't those the government agent whose memories we erased?" Said Mabel

Everyone who wasn't there looked shocked while Dipper, Mabel, Soos, & Stan only blushed.

"We'll explain everything later….please continue" said Ford

Quickly telling her situation to them the agents revealed that her situation may be linked a bigger crime.

"We set upped that we would meet at lake gravity falls…they told me to bring the evidence"

Shortly after hanging up went to the store buying actual candy pills she began putting her own plan into action.

"Once I was home I swapped out the drugs with the candy & hid the real ones in my gown & well you know the rest."

Everyone took a moment process what they were just told, however another question still needed to be answered.

"Now how do those commandos fit into this?" Asked Wendy

Dipper, Gideon & Ford let out a sigh as now it was their turn to explain their story.

"As you know, dipper Gideon & I were in the wood doing some research."

"But things didn't turn out as plan." Continued dipper

The three then went on about instead of getting their work done they instead ended in the middle three way argument.

"The gnomes, Manotaurs & Gremloblin were fight over land they claimed they owned." Said Gideon

The three went on to explain how the spent hours each listening to the claims about the others.

"That took hours on hours then we spent hours negotiating on behalf of each of them that took even more hours…until we were finally able to settle the dispute" Said ford

"So what happened next dudes?"

As dipper & the others were leaving the forest a sudden barrage of gun fire started towards them, however dipper dropped everyone to the ground saving everyone from being killed though he was grazed by a few.

"While they had us pinned I heard one of men calling their boss telling them that they had me pinned…I knew then that JR was behind it."

"Dudes this story would make an awesome anime." Said soos

The three explained how they were chased into the forest bullets flying at them but none of them were hit.

"Good thing bad guys are terrible shots." Said Gideon

"But I wasn't." said ford

As they ran ford who had his own gun blasted back not killing them but knocking out but the more they were able to drop while running, the more kept coming

"I wasn't sure how long we ran or how far but we made it back to where the monsters were fighting over."

Cornered the three had no way out & were ready to make a final stand there as the men prepare to open fire but they were saved by the monsters that they helped earlier.

"Soon an all-out fight broke out that lasted for a while." Said ford

"Not sure what those guys were on but they wouldn't stay down." Gideon

"Despite that we took them all by the time we were on the last one I forced him to call JR & tell him I was dead & where he was…"

"I called ghost eyes & had him & the gang pick up the trash."

"While we rushed lake gravity falls & well you guy already know what happened then…"

Everyone sat there processing what they learned about last night event a silence came across everyone until ford spoke.

"I suggest that those of us who were involved in last night's events should get ready we need to go give statements soon."

Everyone agreed & went to get ready, Priscilla wanted to say something but lost her nerve at the last second.

Later

After giving their statements regarding last night both Pacifica & Priscilla, waited outside for Dipper & the others. Originally Priscilla wanted to take Pacifica home but she wanted to wait for dipper knowing the others would take longer as they had to alter their story to keep the monster part secret. As the two sat there an awkward silence fell between them but Priscilla felt now was the best time to talk to her daughter.

"Pacifica there's something I need to say, something I should have said a long time ago."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry…"

Pacifica was shock she never thought she'd hear those words coming from her mother & still couldn't.

"What did you say?"

"This experience opened my eye to what a fool I've been & just how horrible a mother I've been to you, I'm sorry for I treated you, how I let Preston treat you every wrong thing I've done since the day you were born."

"Mom I have to ask, what did you ever see in that man?"

"To be honest I haven't asked myself that question in a long time but I guess it started in the Miss Mudflap that was hosted by your grandfather Auldman."

"The one that you won…"

"Well I wasn't the original winner I actually runner up."

"You were but dad said…"

"He said that because he does want you to know that the original winner was revealed to be a man."

"Wow."

"After I was declared the true winner, he started pursuing me claiming to love me & I believed every word so much I turn my back on everyone who warned me to stay away from him & my reason for entering that contest."

"Which was..?"

"I was going to use the money for college I used to be the smartest in high school…but I decided being with Preston."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I was a fool & I was desperate…when I was a child I was constantly called ugly by my Parents & my family always had money problem."

Pacifica was taken back he never knew this about her mother or her side of the family.

"it all changed when I got older & when your father came into my life he was the first one to tell me I was beautiful & I bought all of his words so much I did what I could to stay beautiful in his eye becoming nothing but arm candy & then his wife."

Pacifica was shock at the bad decisions that her mother had made but realized that her father's head games were the main cause as he played on her self-esteem.

"once were married he really started to change me, claiming that certain thing that I used to do would make me ugly, he even pushed to have my hearts removed because he said that they were deformities."

"I know, is he the reason I was carried for 9 months by a surrogate instead by you."

"Yes, he claimed carrying a baby would make me fat, ugly & unlovable. I agreed to the surrogate for him…every wrong thing I did was for him so that he'd love me & make me feel beautiful"

Pacifica felt like she gain a new perspective on her mother in a way Priscilla was also a victim of her father's emotional abuse & her vanity was a cover to hide her insecurities which he used to make her what she was, but one thing still bothered her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you turn on dad & help me I thought wanted me to be with JR."

"I did at first but then after you told me about what he did & after how your father didn't even cared I realized."

"What?"

"That JR & Preston are so much alike."

"You really believed that."

"yes, JR is a younger version of Preston, his arrogance, his feeling invincible & even a father willing to give him whatever he wanted the only difference JR was straight forward with what he want."

"Wow I never realized."

"Your situations is similar to mine but the difference is you were smart enough to see through his lies."

"I had friend that opened my eyes & changed me so I could."

"If I had those kind of people in my life maybe I wouldn't have made my mistakes but I had no one not even my parent & in the end I became just like my mother just as emotionally abusive to you as she was to me."

"She abused you."

"She & my father blamed me for how horrible their lives turned out claiming they were happier before I came along."

"Oh mom."

"we both ended up in unhappy marriages the only differences is that she compensated hers' by drinking & calling me ugly, while I compensated through trying to make myself a beautiful as I can just to please a man & him money the only good thing that came out of my marriage was you instead I treated you horribly & let him to the same."

Hearing this felt a mixture of emotions feeling that maybe the mother she knew for all these years was a mask & she was finally meeting her real mother.

"I tried to push into making the same mistakes I made to end up in the same situation I fell into an unhappy relationship because I thought money was all I needed to feel happy & beautiful when that should have been."

A single tear fell down Priscilla cheek as she talked to her daughter, seeing this almost made Pacifica cry she managed to keep cool.

"But I couldn't be happier that you broke the chain despite everything you came out stronger a better person you chose to be your own person not to be another link in a long chain of women who made the wrong choices & raised their daughters to do the same.

"Mom we can't change the past but if you're willing to make our relationship now better then I'm willing to try too besides its just us now, dad is no longer going to control ether of us anymore."

"I do & I will make sure you have the mother you should have had a long time ago, just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you never lose that boy Mason…"

"You're ok with us being together."

"See how he protected you made me realized how much he cares for you, unlike my father, your father & JR he truly has feelings for you."

Hearing her mother openly voice her approval over her & dipper's relationship made her happy that maybe there is hope for them.

"So where do we go from here mom."

"We move forward."

End Of CH. 10


	11. One Hot Summer Night (Lemon)

A week a passed since Dipper took down AJ & JR, during that time both father & son are being tried for their crimes & JR's sentence is supposed to start once he leaves the hospital as Preston after suffering a mental breakdown was committed. At last Pacifica was free of all her troubles & things were finally starting to look bright for her & her mother as their relationship was now improving, she finally felt like she had a family.

"Well girls our shift are over anyone got plans?" asked Mabel

"I've got a date with Dipper tonight our first official one."

"Oooohhhhhh." Teased the others

Pacifica only smiled as she blushed as the others probed her for details on her date.

"C'mon guys it just stargazing out at the lake."

"Sounds romantic." Teased the girls

"Sounds like Dipper thought of this date…" joked Mabel

"Actually my mom & did…"

"She did?"

"Yeah she said tonight would be the perfect night for stargazing & it would be an amazing experience."

"That sounds cool."

"Well I better head home."

Pacifica headed home, eager to get ready for her date with Dipper, she knew that it was a long time coming but it was finally here. Entering her home she looked in the den seeing that it had become a study room, Priscilla was now taking lessons from ford after solving that problem & impressing for him he offered to help her gain her college degree seeing that he was a certified professor.

"Hello mother."

"Hello dear it's almost time for your date, you'd better get ready."

"Ok but mason is coming with more study material from his uncle is it okay for him to wait in the den with you while I get ready."

"Of course I'm sure he'll be able to find a seat in these mountains of books."

With that Pacifica made her way up stairs to get ready for her date, not too long after she went upstairs to get ready Dipper showed up. Dressed in a black T-shirt with blue jeans, not his usual look but Stan somehow convinced that it was a great looked for him & ladies love this look.

"Hello Mrs. Northwest…"

"Hello mason please come in…"

Led into the study den Dipper handed over the study material that ford sent him with, as the two sat there a feeling of awkwardness in the air between them but Dipper decided that it was time to just talk.

"Sooo, how are things going for you?"

"Fine…in a few weeks the divorce will be finalized."

"How's he taking it?"

"Last I checked he was strapped to his bed drooling into a cup."

"I see…uh are you & Pacifica going to be ok?"

"Actually we'll be more than ok thanks to a clause in the prenuptial I signed before I married Preston.

Hearing this made Dipper more interested in how Priscilla was going to get through the situation that she was in.

"What clause?"

"simple should one partner be committed due to mental break down the other is within his or her right to file for divorce & assume over our assets guess he thought I'd snap & he leave me in an asylum like what his father did to his mother."

"Wow I had no idea."

"Don't feel too sorry he was old enough to get her out but he let her die in there."

As Dipper & Priscilla continued their conversation upstairs Pacifica was upstairs in the shower her mind was focused the fun that she was going to have her mind was filled with thoughts of Dipper so much as she washed herself she began to touch herself imagining that it was him.

"Dipper." She thought as she groped her breasts

Suddenly as she got close to climaxing she snapped back to reality realizing that she was wasting time though she felt denied. After finishing her shower & rushing to her room to get dressed & do her make up.

"I can't wait any longer…tonight is gonna be the night."

Later

After finally getting ready to go Pacifica now dressed in a mustang midi dress she came down stairs just as the conversation was coming to an end.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…."

The moment their eyes met the both froze admiring the other's outfit & how it hugged their body in a good way.

"Wow he/she looks amazing…" they thought

"You two should get going." Informed Priscilla

Realizing the time the two rushed out saying bye to Priscilla as they left, making it to the Stan mobile the two headed to the movies.

"That's a great look Dipper…"

"Stan's idea he the rebel/bad boy look was in."

"You should keep it."

"How about you that dress looks great..."

"Thanks."

As they drove off they headed to the lake, as they arrived the two looked out at the lake seeing how the moon & Stars shined down.

"It beautiful…"

"Yup wait right there while I set up." Said Dipper

Pulling out a box with a red button on the top, finding a good spot by the docks Dipper place the box down pressing the button before moving to a safe distance back by Pacifica. They watched as the box transformed into a campsite, containing a large two person tent, two lawn chairs on right of the tent, a cooler containing food & drinks & finally an unlit campfire.

"Wow Dipper this is amazing…"

"Uh thanks…why did ford pack a tent?" He thought

"You know judging by this tent, I'd say you were planning on us staying overnight…" teased Pacifica

"Well I uh….I didn't know about"

"Relax dork." She said as she embraced him

The two shared a brief kiss before heading to the site as they approached, Pacifica noticed on thing missing that would make it perfect. Bring it to Dipper's attention he snapped his fingers igniting the campfire with blue flames.

"Now it's perfect…" said Pacifica

Sitting down the two quickly began to enjoy themselves, the time seemed to fly by as there date went on until it was a couple of hours later.

"Wow where did the time go."

"I know I was having so much fun I lost track" said Pacifica

"Well it's getting late think we should, head back now?"

"I want to stay out a little longer besides my mom won't mind if I'm a little late & there's something I wanted to do."

"Really what?"

Standing up Pacifica gave Dipper a smile before undoing the tie around her neck & waist letting her dress fall to the ground. Dipper face turned bright red staring at a now naked Pacifica.

"Tell me Dipper who's full moon do you like more the sky's or mine." she teased as she swayed her ass at him.

"I…I…"

"Oh stop being so shock it's not like it's the first time you saw me naked." She teased as she sat in his lap mushing his face into her breasts.

"Although I was wearing at least a thong last time." She thought

Dipper immediately began to feel hot under collar as Pacifica smothered him with her tits & grind her naked ass into his lap. Despite being smothered by her tits Dipper was still able to communicate.

"Pacifica are you sure about this?"

"Yes Dipper…I've sure ever since the sleep over…but with everything going on I couldn't…but now I'm free & I can't hold back anymore

"You know I could do this all night…"

Dipper responded by grabbing a handful of her ass like he did before giving it the same treatment like before.

"I knew tonight was the night…" she moaned

Pulling his face out from in between her tits, Dipper instantly locked eyes with Pacifica. Without a second thought they started to make out making Dipper's touch even hotter.

"My body's on fire…!" She thought

This session lasted for a short while until the two finally broke apart to let each other breathe.

"You…tent…Now!" she demanded between breaths

Hopping off Pacifica rushed inside the tent waiting for Dipper to join her hearing some rustling outside before Dipper join her inside now only wearing his sports boxers. Pacifica immediately took notice of the large bulge in his boxers which aroused her & intimidated her which Dipper caught on to.

"You're not getting cold feet are you? He teased

"Maybe if only there was a dork with a hot body to warm me up."

With that Dipper pulled Pacifica to him holding her tight as he looked into her eyes telling her.

"I think can help with that."

The two resumed to make out again standing as Dipper continued fondling Pacifica's ass.

"You make me so hot." She moaned

Laying down on the tent's cushioned floor Pacifica now on top began dangling her tits over him.

"You know my girls really missed you ever since you touched them I get this hot feeling in my tits…"

"I missed them too…let me show you how much I missed."

Reaching up Dipper grabbed a handful of both breast massaging them with his warm hands making her moan.

"Yes that feels…so amazing."

Using his thumbs Dipper began twirling her nipples making her cry out in pleasure, as her love juice began to leak.

As he kneaded Pacifica's tits like dough an idea formed in Dipper's head, using his hands & squishing her tits together…Dipper caught Pacifica of guard when he started sucking on her breasts inhaling both nipples. Overwhelmed by the pleasure Pacifica couldn't hold herself up anymore as she let herself drop mushing her tits into Dipper who was still sucking her tits

"Yes…yes keep sucking my tits!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around his head.

Despite it being heard to breath Dipper loved his full of Pacifica's tits, with his hands free Dipper decided to kick things up a notch as his hand began making their way south as he left hand stopped on her ass his right made its way between Pacifica's legs. Lost in the pleasure of her tits Pacifica noticed nothing until it was too late as her felt Dipper teasing her asshole & her pussy.

"Wow she's really wet." He though

"No Dipper wait I not ready for that…" she pleaded as she squirmed a little

Ignoring her Dipper continued teasing more as he rubbed her holes, causing her to smother Dipper harder. Using his index fingers Dipper invaded both holes amazed at how tight she was in both hole, unable to handle being nurse & fingered in both holes Pacifica finally reached her breaking point.

"I can't hold it in I'm cumming"

Unable to hold back she came hard, squeezing Dipper head to her chest cutting of his ability to breathe as she came down. Slowly sliding down his body until her chest was on his, Dipper took multiple breath trying to catch his breath.

"Thought I was going to die in there." He joked

"very funny dork…I told you I wasn't ready for that you made me cum so hard I thought I was gonna die." she said

Dipper became worried that he may have ruined the mood but things change when Pacifica gives him a seductive but sinister look.

"Now it's my turn."

Moving down Dipper's body until she reached his boxers, she still felt a little intimidated but wasn't going to back down now.

"C'mon girl now or never…" she thought as she grabbed his boxers & began to pull them down his boxer.

Once his underwear was gone Pacifica was greeted by his cock… taking her by surprise.

"He's huge…I staring to think pine tree isn't just your zodiac" she thought

"Uh Pacifica?"

Pacifica said nothing as she poked his dick trying to get a feel, getting a yelp from Dipper making her smile. As she wrapped her left hand around Dipper she became amazed at how it felt.

"It's…so…big…hard…& WARM…"

Pacifica started off slow getting a feel for his cock once she had it she became more aggressive stroking his shaft with both hands while licking, kissing, and sucking on his head like a lollipop. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through Dipper's body dumbfounded by how good she was despite it being her first time.

"Where did she learn this?" He thought as he moaned

Pacifica only smiled as she went full force squeezing her tits around Dipper's cock. Dipper felt like he was being crushed by mountains of softness while the tip of his cock was being sucked barley able to move paralyzed by pleasure only able to moan her name over & over.

"His dick is so warm…& tasty." She thought

"Damn I can hold back anymore!"

Hearing this Pacifica decided to deliver the final blow squeezing his dick hard while giving the tip one last hard suck.

"I'm cumming!"

Unable to hold it Dipper came hard in Pacifica's mouth, though new to it Pacifica managed to drink a lot of Dipper's cum while the rest landed on her breasts. As Dipper laid on his back he began wearing a satisfied expression on his face that made her happy knowing despite it being her first time she did good.

"From that look on your face I say you like it." She said as she crawled up to his face

"You better believe I did."

"Hope you're not done yet…"

"Of course not…"

"Good cause it's my turn." She teased

Lost in the moment Pacifica turn herself around pitting Dipper's head between her knees allowing him to see her pussy plain as day.

"Like what you see…Dipper?"

"I love it…"

"Good because you're gonna love this…"

Without warning she brought her whole weight down on Dipper's face as grinding her pussy all over his face sent marking him with her love juice making sure he never forgets her smell. Pacifica felt pleasure but it was not what she wanted.

"C'mon dork don't let me do all work…"

"You asked for it."

Caught off guard let out a howl as Dipper started to go to town on her eating her out like a hungry animal.

"Eat me," she commanded, "Taste my sweetness." She said as she reached behind herself spreading her cheeks

To Dipper her love juice was sweet so was her pussy, her scent was intoxicating smelling like champagne & flowers. Pacifica lost all control as she moaned over & over as she grind & twerked her pussy on Dipper's mouth.

"Keep going Dipper it feels so amazing!" She moaned excitedly.

Dipper did just that as he kissed & sucked on Pacifica's pussy taking it a step further by pushing his tongue inside her heating it up as he thrashed her inner walls

"I feel your hot tongue inside me, eat me harder I'm almost there!"

Dipper became more aggressive as he ate her out making his tongue hotter in the process.

"Dipper I can't hold it in any more I'm cumming!" She stated

Dipper began sucking harder to make her cum faster until it paid off, with a loud moan she came all & into his mouth. Sliding off of Dipper & laying down next to him the two laid there catching their breath.

"From that look on your face I say you loved it." He teased

"touché." She joked

Noticing that Dipper was fully erect Pacifica realized that it was time to go to the next step,

"Oh Dipper." She said she leaned in kiss in him before telling him "I'm ready."

Hearing this made Dipper ready as he moved over her, as the look into each other's eye Pacifica gave him the okay to proceed. Taking hold of his dick he guided it to her entrance as his head touched her outer lips they both let out a moan as he pushed inside

"So Tight." He thought

"So big." She thought

As he pushed all the way in he noticed Pacifica tearing up from the pain, seeing this tried to think of a way to ease the pain.

"Maybe this will help."

Leaning in Dipper locked lips with Pacifica taking her mind off the pain while they kissed, lasting for a short time the two broke apart.

"Dipper it doesn't hurt that much now you can move now."

Starting to thrust it only took a few slow ones before Dipper found his rhythm despite his first time Dipper was a beast every thrust made Pacifica moan his name as her ravaged.

"Yes…yes harder make me yours, you red hot beast."

Dipper love doing Pacifica the more he fucked her the tighter she became it was heaven for him, both had let themselves go as they made love their moans began getting louder with each thrust. Reaching in Dipper grabbed a handful of her tits squeezing them.

"Yes squeeze me harder."

Finally Dipper felt himself coming to the end, but didn't want to pull out instead continued thrusting.

"I'm cumming…"

"Oh Dipper I can feel your dick getting hotter inside me, let it out."

Dipper did just that letting go inside Pacifica felling her with his cum as she came also from the feeling. Dipper continued thrusting into until he stopped cumming, pulling out Dipper watched as some of his cum dripped out.

"That was amazing."

"I know…ready for round 2 cause I want more."

Showing a surprising amount of strength Pacifica pinned Dipper down, with a look that was both seductive & dominating.

"I think I like this position more."

"Well you are one top." He teased

Letting out a quick giggle before grabbing Dipper's cock amazed at how hard he still was considering the load he just unleashed. Lining themselves up Pacifica dropped down sending Dipper's cock right back inside her. The sudden action caused them both to cum a little, while keeping themselves from yelling.

"Now I love this position I think I can feel your hot dick in my womb." She moaned as she squeezed his dick with her inner walls.

"Pacifica..."

"Dipper lay still it's my turn."

Complying Dipper laid still as Pacifica began going up & down on him this new position was now Pacifica's favorite not only did she feel in control, but that Dipper was getting bigger & hotter inside her.

"So big…so deep…so hot." She moaned as she bounced on Dipper."

"Sorry…but I can't hold still any longer."

Grabbing her hips Dipper began thrusting upward matching Pacifica's rhythm, now feeling pleasure so intense Pacifica found herself lost in the moment as Dipper's started getting hotter inside her.

"yes…yes…oh fuck…yes." She yelled

The two continued until once again Dipper felt the end coming as his dick got hotter much to Pacifica's enjoyment.

"I can feel it Dipper your dick is on fire inside me…let it out"

With that Dipper unleashed again inside of Pacifica filling her with more of his hot cum causing her to lean over kissing him while bouncing harder on him trying to take in as much as she can.

"That was way more intense than round 1."

"Want to go another round?" she asked

Dipper was amazed by Pacifica's sex drive despite both of them coming cumming hard twice already another go.

"You have one strong sex drive."

"Thank you for lighting that fire now about that round 3."

"I think I'm burned out."

"Oh really."

Climbing off of Dipper, Pacifica got on her feet turning her back to him sticking her ass out at him as she asked him.

"Take a look at this & tell me you really had enough!" She said as she reached in with a left hand spreading her outer lips with her finger.

Dipper instantly reacted to Pacifica not only did he become erect again but his dick ignited also much to his surprise. Without a second thought Pacifica dropped down to her knees, she began swaying her ass at Dipper beckoning him to take her.

"Dipper put your flaming cock back in me please I need it now!" She moaned waving her ass at him.

Unable to resist Dipper's eyes began glowing with fire as he mounted Pacifica, she had really gotten his fire burning. Shoving his cock back inside her making her howl like a dog in heat. Holding onto whatever she could Pacifica moaned as Dipper took her from behind, becoming more aggressive each passing second, Dipper then begins spanking her ass making her yelp but quickly she begins to like it.

"Fuck me Dipper, spank me Dipper." She moaned.

Dipper happily did both leaving a hand mark on both cheeks before reaching his end along with her.

"Pacifica I'm Cumming!" She said

"Me too." she added.

Dipper unleashed his final load into Pacifica making her come in the process, he continued slamming into her as until finally collapsing along with her.

Later

As the two laid in each other's arm basking in the afterglow of their first time Pacifica couldn't be happier, but there was something that Pacifica wanted to know before they continued.

"Dipper there's something that I wanted to ask you…"

"Yeah."

"What are you planning to do at the end of the summer?"

"Huh?"

"Well every year Mabel came back she left at the end of the summer…well are you?"

Dipper took a second to think it over then smiled at Pacifica warmly as she petted her cheek.

"Well, Mabel & I were going to wait until the end of the summer but we're staying in gravity falls."

"Really!?"

"Yeah before the summer started our parents worked out the paper work to have us finish our senior year here…beside I don't want to leave you."

Hearing this feel her with so much joy as she kissed Dipper on more time before drifting of to sleep in his arms.

"I love you Dipper Pines."

"I love you too Pacifica Northwest."

End Of Ch. 11

Note:

I Wasn't sure if I should go to crazy with the sex scene by having Dipper's fire go out of control also I'm wonder if I should give Pacifica fire powers from having sex with dipper let me know yes or no & I'll see where I'll take my final chapter.


	12. Announcement

Ok I've Given this some thought basically i think i'm going to end the story at chapter 11 & write the fight scene between dipper & rumble. also the the concept i mentioned in my notes i think i'm going to turn that into it's own story as a follow up to long time no see, tell me what you think should i give pacifica her powers in this story or make it a story all its own


	13. Video Diary

Dear Diary

It is the first day of august & this I my first my first entry on my new video diary / recorder, Dipper told me that I would be a good idea to keep a record of the changes in my life, so he gave me this handheld video recorder for me I guess it's a good ways get things of my chest.

For starters I guess I should talk about what's been going with my family, as far as my dad goes he been move to a new asylum for the criminally insane a few states away don't think he's ever getting out mom told me she went to see him he's not drooling from a cup but now he thinks he's a wizard guess, looks like crazy is hereditary.

Speaking of mom she been doing a lot better now that her divorce from dad was finalized the money that dad tried to sell my body for she's said she actually going to use it to do some good for the town not to mention start a new business. One thing for certain mom's not wasting anytime getting back out there I think she's got a crush on Dipper's uncle ford she seem to be extra friendly with him but I don't think he noticed smart guys know a lot of thing but apparently not when a girl is interested.

Those bastards AJ & JR both were convicted of their crime it was pretty an open shut case thought both of long sentences JR's wont start until he gets out of the hospital also the FBI pretty much destroyed their drug cartel & their entire fortune is being donated to drug rehab center & research serves those monsters right.

Now onto my friends Candy & Grenda found out from Mabel that she's not leaving this summer the girls & I are already planning a big party next week at the pool to celebrate, we were going to wait until Dipper & Mabel's birthday but I have a special plan for that.

Now onto the topic I'm really sure you really want to know about Dipper & I. well let's just say we've been busy, ever since our first night together we've been very intimate our dates he's always romantic & he's even offer to teach me how to fight & I don't want to say we fuck like jack rabbits but when we have an opportunity, it's a wonder I haven't gotten pregnant yet.…wow did it suddenly get hot in here I better go cool off with a shower well that's all for now see you again soon.

Sincerely Pacifica Northwest

P.S

Don't tell anyone but I been taking a lot of cold showers lately must be the heat.


	14. Who Should Win?

I'm writing the fight scene with Dipper & Rumble now but i wan to know before i finish i want to know from the reader, who do you think should win do you think should win & why all tally up the vote & i'll down which side won when i post the chapter the polls are open now just leave a review.


	15. Rumble At The Shack Part 2

Fighters Ready

Music: Indestructible by Exile Plays

Dipper & Rumble take a fighting stance staring each other down, the fire then begins to appear & spread out from underneath Dipper engulfing his side of the ring in blue flames spreading towards the center. The same was happening on Rumble's side but instead of flames it was electricity, both elements clashed at the center with each trying to push the other back stalemating each other while the other look on in amazement.

"It's fire vs lighting…FIRE VS LIGHTNING DUDES!" Screamed Soos

FIGHT!

With that Dipper & Rumble charged at each other as the two reached the center they each threw a punch which clash at the center of the ring, resulting in an explosion of fire & lightning.

"Whoa I'm gonna be rich…" cheered Stan

Back in the ring both tried to push the other back by their fist but found themselves stalemated.

"You fight well Dipper my friend."

"Thanks years of practice will do that for you."

"But this battle will be mine!"

Suddenly Rumble brought a round house to Dipper side knocking him back, immediately came back with a back flip kick to the chin. As the two tried recovering from there blows staring each other down, everyone was watching the fight & Soos Noticed something.

 **The Lab**

"This is amazing the data I'm collecting is incredible." Said ford

"Dudes this fight is about to get real." Informed Soos

"How do you know?" asked Wendy

"I've seen this in anime they were testing each other now they know what to expect dudes the real fight is about to happen."

 **The Ring**

"You fight well I see now there no longer a need to hold back…so I will no longer…" in formed Rumble

"Good cause the kid gloves are coming off for me too."

With that Dipper's hands & feet became covered with fire, while Rumble 's were covered in electricity. Now no longer holding back the two charged in for another round this time trading blows with each other putting all they got into each blow all the while their health bars were dropping.

Delivering a blazing left hook Dipper followed up with a right uppercut it so hard it launched him in the air, as Dipper leaped after Rumble , he countered by knocking Dipper back to the ground with a spinning kick.

"This battle is MINE!" Screamed Rumble as he came flying back down attempting to stomp Dipper.

However at the last minute Dipper managed to dodge the attack delivering flaming sweep the feet Dipper got to his feet causing Rumble to stumble back attempting to make a comeback with a round house only for Rumble counter & catch it.

"SHIT!" yelled Dipper

Before Dipper could think of a way to counter Rumble began to swing him around before throwing him into the barrier wall.

"DAMN IT!" he said reeling in pain

"Hahaha you take a hit like a girl who is also a baby."

Getting back to his feet Dipper charge in delivering a powerful punch to Rumble 's belly so hard it knocked the wind out of him. As Rumble held his stomach in pain Dipper grabbed him by his head ban throwing him into to another barrier wall.

"Now who can't take a hit?"

"Damn he's harder than I thought." Thought Dipper.

"Not even dr. karate pushed me this far my health bar is low." Thought Rumble

As the two contemplated their option Rumble had an idea to end his fight with Dipper now.

"You may match my fighting skills but can you match this, FIST! PUNCH! RAAAAAIIIIINNNN!" he yelled to the sky

"Uh-oh."

With that thousands of fist came raining down on the ring, though Dipper managed to dodge some but untimely did get hit by most knocking him to his knees.

"So you want play like that ok… DRAGON SHOTS RAPID FIRE!" he yelled as he stuck out his hand.

Suddenly fireballs began shooting out at rapid speed toward Rumble striking him multiple time pushing him back into a barrier was. When both attack were done both health bar were low & both fighter were near the end of their ropes.

 **The Lab**

"Amazing I had no idea Dipper had this kind of power."

"The kid's fighting back…"

"This is awesome. Said Wendy

"Dudes look."

 **The Ring**

"It is time to end this battle once & for ALL!" they both yelled

With those words both Dipper & Rumble put all the energy they had left into one last blow as each of their fists was surging with fire & lightning. Putting everything that they had left in it the two charged each other.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed

As the two reached each other the two swung their fist at each other, as the two made contact an explosion of fire & lightning went off. The force was so strong that it shattered the barrier

Running back out to see what had happened everyone waited until the dust had cleared, as the dust cleared everyone could see that to their shock both Dipper & Rumble were standing by each other their fists mashed into each other's face & their heath bars both empty.

"Hey Dipper who won…?" yelled Stan

"Dipper?" said Wendy

"Aw dudes!"

"They're both unconscious." Said ford

The force of their blows knocked each other out cold but they were still standing. Everyone began to wonder what to do but then they began to hear grunting coming from Rumble suddenly he fell over while Dipper remained standing but ultimately he fell over too.

A Little Later

As both fighter were starting to wake up both began feeling the after math of their fight as their bodies ached. Looking up everyone was checking up on them to make sure that they were fine.

"You alright dude." Asked soos

"Damn…my eye how long was I out?"

"Not to too long." Said Stan

"We thought it be best to let you two lay in the arena & rest."

"How Rumble ?"

"I am fine Dipper pines…you pushed me to my limit & beyond & you won I wish to fight again…when I am stronger…when Fight Fighters VI is released"

As the two got to their feet they shook hand but then Rumble began to start fading concerning everyone.

"Do not fear my friends I am only being summoned back into the game world."

"Hey before you go I have to ask do you know what that tattoo on your back means…?" asked Soos

"Of course I do large strange hairless gopher man in means Honor & Power."

"Uh Sorry dude but I actually buttocks & Farts."

Rumble s Eyes widened with shock as he became pixelated & began to fade away….

"HEH?! NO! NOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he faded away

"Until our next battle old friend…" said Dipper

Realizing what time it was Dipper knew he had to finish his errand for Mabel.

"Hey Dipper don't you think you should take it easy?" asked Wendy

"No I'll be fine I hear a lot faster beside I promised Mabel I'd pick up a pizza for her & the other girls…& I better get going."

"Wait Dipper before you go take this," said ford handing him a case with a disk inside." Stan

"Rumble at the shack?"

"It's a disk of your fight with Rumble ." Said ford

"Edited with killer sound effects." Said Wendy

"And Mixed all together with some awesome music dude."

"We made it while you were out cold."

"Thanks guys I'm sure Mabel will love watching this." He said as he walked away…

"Hopefully this fight is all the excitement that kid gets tonight." Said Stan

"Agreed" said the rest

THE END….


	16. story might be going down

well according to catspats31 i have to take i have to take down ch 11 if i really have 2 then i mind as well take the whole story if i do i'll re-post it on another site later


	17. Sorry 4 the scare

sorry for the scare i thought catspats31 had power that could get me banned from the site but since the doesn't this & my other fanfics are staying until the real admins say something or i decided to take it down


End file.
